Romance Sanctuary
by Arodnas
Summary: AU, Yaoi, POVs. El viento un poco alterado de la historia enriquece la vida de catorce caballeros dorados. Presas por su destino y marcados por sus decisiones, el amor es lo más fuerte que impulsará a continuar a Aioria, Deathmask, Mü, Shura, Shaka, Afrodita, Aldebarán y Kanon.
1. I - RELÁMPAGO ESMERALDA

**Nota general**:

_Romance Sanctuary_ es un proyecto compartido con _Lesath Al __Niyat_ que ha reinterpretado el universo de **Saint Seiya** para explorar a los 14 principales caballeros dorados, (se recomienda seguirlo en ambas cuentas). Tiene como base la serie animada y el manga clásico de _Kurumada_, y toma en cuenta otros trabajos oficiales. Cada capítulo revela los diferentes puntos de vista de sus personajes, abordando etapas de su infancia, juventud, entrenamiento, inter de las batallas, muertes y qué pasa después de que renacen.

**Advertencia**: La historia es básicamente BL (chico x chico) y va dirigida a mayores de 18 años. Se especificará al principio de cada entrada si hay contenido explícito. Queda a criterio personal el continuar con la lectura.

Sin más que agregar: _Bienvenidos_.

—Arodnas—

* * *

**I - El brillo de tus ojos**.

_Yaoi, 18 _en adelante.

Aioria x Shaka, Aioria x Milo

**Resumen**: Después de que Aioros desapareció, Aioria sale en búsqueda de pistas que calmen su torturado corazón. Con lo que no contaba el pequeño y próximo caballero dorado es que encontraría algo que no había planeado.

**Personajes:** Aioria, Shaka, Milo, Deathmask, Camus, Mü, Aldebarán, Afrodita, Shura,

* * *

**_POV de Aioria_**

*. *. *. *. *

El Sol se pone a lo lejos, pero no lo veo, está tapado por las nubes de lluvia y sólo los relámpagos iluminan la apagada y ancestral torre de las Doce Casas y los dos imponentes leones que vigilan mi sagrado recinto.

Así luce el mundo desde que mi hermano desapareció.

Los molestos murmullos que pasean por las viejas paredes del Santuario son tantos y tan diferentes, que confunden aún más todo. Al principio creí que Aioros estaría de misión; pero muchos se llenan sus inmundas bocas hablando de traición, fuga, muerte, asesinato; hasta dicen que una vez escucharon el llanto de un bebé a mitad de la noche. Lo cual me parece absurdo, ya que ningún recién nacido ha llegado al Santuario desde que bajamos los tres últimos herederos de las doce constelaciones hace siete años. Estamos completos.

Me abrazo y escondo mi rostro entre las rodillas lleno de coraje, impotencia y confusión; pero los truenos vuelven a hacer que alce la mirada y ubique el primero de los escalones, justo donde aún falta la señal que suele dejarme mi hermano cuando se va a ausentar de imprevisto. Y es que tampoco ha venido a supervisar mis rutinas en estos casi dos meses, algo por demás impropio del respetado _Santo Dorado de Sagitario_; aunque me suena ridículo cuando él mismo se llama así, me consta que él nunca abandonaría sus deberes sin una buena razón (y tampoco a mí); me inclino a seguir creyéndolo, por más que todo esto logre arrancarme una lágrima, quizá dos. Limpio mi nariz con el dorso de la mano y veo como las nubes negras se siguen acumulando.

Mientras repaso en mi mente los hechos, recuerdo que tampoco hay pista del paradero de géminis y que el Patriarca no se ha pronunciado con respecto a ninguno de los dos Santos Dorados faltantes. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento, pero debo creer en mi hermano. Lo haré, aunque sea el mismo Olimpo el que me ponga a prueba.

De repente me siento con ánimo de retar a los cielos, pero pronto se me pasa; y es que no me puedo engañar. No he ido a preguntar al Patriarca si sabe algo de Aioros, con la excusa de que debe estar con asuntos más importantes para el Santuario. La duda me está acabando, pero tengo más miedo de descubrir la verdad que de continuar con la duda.

Cada día que pasa me hace sentir que sólo me tengo a mí mismo ahora, así pienso mientras me vuelvo a hacer un ovillo. De cualquier manera, no es como si pudiera salir así como así para aclararme las cosas. Tengo que acatar todo lo que mi supervisor (Aioros) me indique, cosas como rutina de entrenamiento, de estudios, y su última orden fue: No dejar este condenado recinto.

Veo a lo lejos y me pregunto qué haría Aioros en mi lugar. Lo imagino afuera luchando feroces batallas en tierras exóticas, aunque no sé cómo son más allá de los cuentos, y empiezo a fantasear con el mundo de afuera, a pintarlo como en las historias de la era del mito, que se encuentran escritas en el cielo y en los registros del Santuario que me leía por las noches sin falta, antes de ir a dormir.

Me sorprende otro relámpago, seguido de un trueno lejano que ilumina mi rostro y hace resaltar mis verdes y húmedos ojos, enrojecidos por los tallones que me he dado para evitar el llanto.

Después de pasar la noche en vela no aguanté más la sensación de mi orgullo herido y, armándome con toda mi rebeldía, pongo mi primer pie fuera de los límites del templo de leo, el cual fue mi cobijo durante este tiempo de incertidumbre. "Estás listo", me digo para calmar los nervios, mientras en lo profundo rezo porque no me descubra en mi primer acto de desacato. Deseo poder encontrar algo que reviva mi confianza en que Aioros volverá, aunque sólo sea para molestarme con sus juegos pesados.

*. *. *. *. *

En mi recorrido por el área reservada a las Doce Casas del Santuario de Athena, me doy cuenta de la alarmante poca vigilancia con la que contamos, y de que los otros niños, que a veces he alcanzado a ver, sí disfrutan de los espacios abiertos.

Al primero de mis compañeros, lo descubro escapándose del cuarto recinto y, guiado por mi curiosidad, lo sigo a hurtadillas hasta los jardines de piscis. Al parecer su propósito es molestar al aspirante del duodécimo templo; al cual veo por primera vez y confundo con una niña.

— ¿Otra vez aquí, no te cansas nunca? —dice el bello niño de piscis.

— No te hagas. Si me extrañas cuando no vengo —sonríe malicioso cáncer.

— Otro paso y tus tenazas servirán de abono —le amenaza.

— Entonces mi muerte alimentará tu veneno —suspira— Moriré satisfecho.

— ¡Agh! —exclama con asco— Dile eso a los gusanos —le amenaza y lanza una rosa preventiva a los pies del no invitado.

Dándose cuenta de que el intruso no tenía intenciones de marcharse, piscis comienza a lanzar flores que hacen saltar a cáncer de un lado al otro.

— Ni lo estás intentando —grita el blanco arremedando los tiros y huyendo a campo abierto.

— ¡Vuelve aquí Deathmask, no he acabado contigo! —le grita cabreado mientras lo sigue fuera de los límites de su sagrado recinto.

Me parece que el próximo guardián del cuarto templo disfruta la agresiva atención de piscis y, como ninguno se muestra preocupado por haber pasado sus límites, me pregunto si seré el único con órdenes de no salir.

Por si las dudas, me aseguro de no ser visto; aún cuando la lluvia de rosas parecía alcanzarme y, por evitar el ataque, pronto me encuentro en terreno desconocido.

Vagando sin rumbo fijo doy con un extenso y bello ojo de agua. Con precaución y los sentidos bien alertas recorro la orilla, hasta que escucho las pequeñas voces de dos chicos divirtiéndose; o mejor dicho, uno como de mi edad despreocupado, saltando alegre dentro y fuera del agua, mientras empapa al otro un poco mayor, que se resiste a unirse a su juego.

— Vamos Cam, deja ese libro y ven — insiste el más pequeño.

— Yɑ dije que no —contesta el otro susurrando, mientras protege dicho libro con su cuerpo.

— A que tienes calor, vamos —se sumerge y sale del agua— Está fresca.

— No, no debɛmos estɑ_r_ aquí —contesta con voz chistosa y viendo alrededor preocupado— ɑnda, _r_ápido, sal ɑntes de que ɑlguien ezcuche.

— Pero si no hay nadie —dice con berrinche y avienta un enorme chorro de agua al más serio.

— ¡Milo! —reclama molesto al ver su libro arruinado— bicho dezdichɑdo, ¡aho_r_a ve_r_ás! —deja caer el libro y se lanza al agua para perseguir al culpable.

Tardo más en preocuparme que en lo que empiezan a echarse chorros de agua y luego a competir por ver quién nadaba más rápido. Concentrados en su bulla, ninguno nota mi presencia y, por lo que deduzco de su plática, decido que es mejor que nadie me vea; así que tengo que continuar por mi cuenta hasta poder regresar.

En una colina, no muy lejana, topo con otro muchacho mayor que yo, alto y esbelto, escalando por los empinados riscos con gran concentración y destreza mientras parte rocas con su brazo derecho para modificar el territorio a su favor, en lo que obviamente es parte de su entrenamiento. Lo miro asombrado en lo que como unas pocas bayas que tomé de los arbustos que crecen por todo el lugar.

Después de largo rato, más intrigado por mis vecinos y con el alivio de haber dado con la entrada principal, decido que sería bueno investigarlos y de paso aumentar mis conocimientos del terreno; pero tengo que ir en orden, desde el primero e ir subiendo, y así también encontraría mi templo y podría comer algo.

Llego a lo que serían los terrenos de aries pero no veo a nadie. Al fijarme en su casa me parece que todos los templos son casi iguales, algo que me preocupa, ya que tendré que dar con el mío antes de la puesta del Sol o no podré reconocerlo fácilmente.

Por suerte casi al llegar al segundo recinto, encuentro juntos a los que serían los candidatos de aries y de tauro, ya que llevan las mismas ropas que yo o que el resto. El más pequeño me resulta de apariencia gentil y tierna, y lo distinguen unas marcas circulares en donde deberían estar sus cejas; y es muy contrastante con el otro de cuerpo imponente y voz muy gruesa para su edad.

Me llevo una doble impresión, cuando el más pequeño levita una roca y se la avienta al grandote, quien la hace polvo a puño limpio sin derramar una gota de sudor.

— ¡Ya lo dominas! —truena la voz animada del que parece una montaña.

— El Patriarca dijo que aún me falta práctica —se queja triste el psíquico.

— ¿Has hablado con él? —indaga el otro acercándose, haciendo que sus diferencias se acentúen.

— No más que tú —le responde frío y distante.

Comienza a pensar el más alto.

— Probemos algo Mü, ven —dice tomándolo de la mano hasta llegar a una piedra que lo triplica en altura.

— ¿¡Qué!? —grita confundido y un poco asustado al notar lo que le propone.

— Alza esta roca y aviéntala hacia los arbustos de allá.

El enorme dedo del chico señala justo a mi escondite, paso saliva y comienzo a retroceder lo más discreto que el miedo me deja.

— No lo sé, nunca he levantado una tan grande —dice analizando la roca y la distancia.

— Inténtalo, y yo arrojaré esta otra con mis brazos —se recarga en una piedra similar— quién llegue más cerca gana —sonríe de tal manera que su prominente ceja sombrea su mirada.

El pequeño ríe para sus adentros.

— No deberíamos —responde— pero si insistes —la piedra comienza a moverse— Veremos de qué está hecho.

"¿¡Qué!?", grito para mí al sentir que la mirada del psíquico perfora mi cerebro. No espero más y no me importa hacer polvareda mientras escapo cuesta arriba hasta perderlos de vista.

Pasado un tramo, me detengo para respirar y asegurarme de que no me siguieron; volteo para ubicarme mas no reconozco nada. Me olvidé de contar las casas, y que evitara el camino principal para no quedar expuesto no ayudó.

De repente, noto que todo empieza a volverse de un color blanco brillante; la desvelada, el susto, el esfuerzo y la falta de comida me empiezan a pasar factura, la boca la tengo casi seca y el corazón late de forma anormal. Me parece que estoy a punto de desmayarme.

Como puedo, continuó hasta el templo más cercano y me alegro al notar dos grandes figuras custodiando la entrada. "Los leones", pienso aliviado, aunque no logro distinguir bien del todo; subo las escaleras con esfuerzos y, por instinto, golpeo mi pecho para intentar recobrar una palpitación normal.

Unos pilares dentro, me tumbo sobre el frío piso de piedra y cierro los ojos para descansar. Estoy frustrado por mi poco rendimiento, lo cual a mi parecer sería mejor si saliera más a campo abierto como mis compañeros. Sus recuerdos, en especial los de los chicos del lago, me causan nostalgia, y al recordar a Aioros su imagen intensifica mi dolencia. Lo extraño, y me da coraje porque también gracias a él siempre entrené solo y ahora me doy cuenta de que no tenía que ser así.

Pienso que mi situación sería diferente ahora si tan solo tuviera un amigo, alguien alegre, como el tal Milo, o dedicado como el alto y delgado. Siento como mis emociones quieren salir, algo incuestionable, así que respiro profundo y, justo por eso noto un aroma peculiar. Me concentro e identifico una presencia no invitada en el recinto; aún sin contar del todo con mi vista, me decido por ir a enfrentar al intruso. Me agazapo hasta la sala principal para sorprenderlo, pero el sorprendido soy yo cuando distingo la silueta de un chico rubio, como de mi edad, sentado cruzando las piernas en una posición bastante rara y los párpados cerrados, frente a una estatua que nunca estuvo en mi casa.

Conforme mi vista mejora, pongo mayor atención a los detalles y me percato de la obvia diferencia en el diseño y distribución de los pilares, la altura del techo y los extraños grabados en las paredes, resultando en que soy yo el desvergonzado que está en un templo que no le corresponde. Aún así, la imagen de esa bella aura haciendo bailar esos dorados cabellos, y resaltando las finas y delicadas facciones del dueño del templo, me hipnotiza con su sensación de paz absoluta. Todo me hace querer permanecer en esa sala admirando el momento, varios minutos pasan y ni siquiera me doy cuenta de cuándo mi cuerpo regresó a la normalidad mientras contemplaba al rubio.

_¡GONG!_

Suena de repente por todas las paredes y salgo de mi trance; de inmediato corro a las afueras del templo para evitar que me atrapen y tomo sendero abajo. Así es que voy a dar, ahora sí, con el quinto recinto custodiado por el par de leones.

A partir de ese día comencé a salir con el objetivo de explorar y buscar pistas de Aioros; pero por alguna razón, de regreso siempre termino en casa de virgo; y es que siempre encuentro un motivo para volver al sexto templo, cuya entrada es custodiada por un par de figuras femeninas. Me da curiosidad ver si mi vecino en algún momento abre los ojos, me pregunto si no estará incómodo cuando hace posiciones raras, o con qué hará que huela tan bien su templo; el mío por lo regular huele a nada o a sudor. Quedé en shock cuando me fijé que siempre le sirven puras hojas y granos, o guisos sin carne. No me lo explico, a mi parecer, y según la tabla de Aioros, es hasta suicida esa dieta con todo el ejercicio que tenemos que hacer.

*. *. *. *. *

Poco después, el Patriarca anunció que ya nadie vigilará el entrenamiento de los próximos caballeros de oro, así que ya soy libre de ir y venir, e investigar mejor y sin preocupaciones. Decido que, para empezar mi búsqueda formal, será mejor iniciar con alguien que me resulte más fácil y seguro de observar, o sea: sirvientes y virgo. Ya iría después, de a poco, con los demás.

Una tarde, explorando los jardines, me parece ver al tal Milo y al cangrejo tramando algo, conclusión a la que llego por la indignación del serio acuario ante los aspirantes del octavo y cuarto templo. Cuando este último está involucrado suele significar problemas, así que en cuanto se van comienzo a seguirlos para averiguar.

No logro acercarme lo suficiente como para escuchar su plática sin ser descubierto, pero por su dirección no tardo en prever que se dirigen a la sexta casa y, por la hora, virgo estaría meditando, indefenso.

Por puro instinto, mis piernas se me adelantaron y me sorprendo al verme, en cuestión de nada, en medio de los sospechosos y la escalinata principal.

— No se atrevan a dar un paso más —les advierto lo más firme que puedo.

El par de chicos se miran un poco sorprendidos de verme, pero ninguno pestañea.

— Quítate —refunfuña cáncer.

— Sí, hazte a un lado —lo apoya Milo, quien lleva consigo un balde de agua sucia.

— ¿Qué asunto tienen en éste templo? —gruño insistente y nervioso, deseando que no haya necesidad de alarmarse.

— No tengo que responderte, así que ¡muévete! —me amenaza el cangrejo alzando su puño.

— ¡Ya oíste, piérdete! —secunda Milo, y concluyo que no vienen en son de paz.

— ¡No! —grito decidido.

— Bueno, tú lo pediste —dice cáncer lanzándose al ataque.

Dejando el balde con agua turbia a un lado, el escorpión siguió a su compinche y empezamos a intercambiar golpes. Cáncer me insulta llamándome "¡Pequeño enclenque!" y el coraje hace que se me facilite seguir el ritmo de ambos. Descubro que os golpes de escorpio son muy precisos y no me dan tiempo para pensar o podrían pasar mi defensa. Y, "¡Carajo!", veo que me falta uno. "¿Dónde está el cangrejo?"

Tiro una patada para alejar al bicho y escucho el — ¡Quítate Milo! — sobre mi cabeza. Bloqueo arriba con ambos brazos para recibir la patada y veo que Milo se acerca a mis cosillas. Aprovecho, me agacho y el que recibe el golpe es cáncer. Milo se desconcentra y alcanzo a colocar un gancho a su mandíbula.

"¡Lo hice, he logrado evitar que avanzaran!", pienso alegre.

— Deberían sentirse avergonzados —digo jadeando.

Pateo el bote y cae sobre el cangrejo.

— ¡Agh! —se queja el afectado.

— Esto no se quedará así —amenaza escorpio agarrando a su amigo, para luego salir corriendo.

— ¡Y no regresen! —les grito aunque ya están lejos

Ya en calma, me sorprende darme cuenta que, por primera vez, no he salido corriendo de una amenaza latente; pero más adelante veo que no sería la única, ya que regresaron al día siguiente, y el siguiente.

Acostumbrado y confiado de que sólo tenía que pelear con el "bicho" y el "cangrejo", ese día tardé en darme cuenta de que el caballero del décimo templo se les había sumado.

Distraído por la desesperación de evitar que capricornio avanzara, dejo pasar a Milo y cáncer acierta un golpe a mi estómago. Caigo y siento un escupitajo en el rostro.

— Que te sirva de lección gatito —se burla cáncer y se va.

La impotencia se transforma en ira, pero la imagen de virgo rodeado por el trío es lo que hace que me mueva y logre llegar al interior justo a tiempo para ponerme en su camino, de nuevo sin saber cómo.

Siento el cálido cosmos del rubio en mi espalda y a los otros los tengo delante. Estoy completamente decidido:

"Han logrado pasar, pero no cantarán victoria", me juro.

— ¿Por qué insistes en cuidarlo? —me cuestiona Milo.

— No necesito una razón para hacer lo correcto, y ustedes, ¿por qué atacan, qué mal ha hecho? —me parece que el escorpión me quiere responder, pero se queda callado.

— Piérdete, o no sólo te sacaré el aire esta vez —vocifera el cangrejo.

— Quiero ver que lo intentes —lo reto plantándome en el suelo para contraatacar.

Capricornio y cáncer avanzan para hacer un ataque combinado, pero en ese momento…

_¡FUA!_

Una emanación de cosmos nos manda a volar a todos y a penas alcanzo a sostenerme de una columna. Golpeado y confundido, volteo para cerciorarme de lo que ha pasado: he conseguido quedarme en la sala principal pero algo es diferente, hay un par de hermosas pupilas azul aqua mirándome de lejos.

No lo puedo creer, virgo ha abierto sus ojos y me siento totalmente desarmado.

— Me sorprende que sigas aquí —dice el rubio con voz serena.

— ¿Sí? A mí también —empiezo a sobar mi estómago.

— Espero que no quieras que te dé las gracias.

— No, para nada. No tienes que hacerlo, —"sé que hice un buen trabajo", pienso complacido.

— Qué bueno, porque no quisiera tener que agradecer a un acosador por algo como esto.

Con esa sola frase virgo logra que mi orgullo se convierta en vergüenza; es obvio que sabe de mis acciones hasta ahora, y sería peor si supiera **quien** soy. De repente mis orejas se calientany me comienzan a doler más que todo el cuerpo.

— Aunque —continúa virgo— sí podría darle las gracias a un amigo —concluye sereno.

No me atreví a contestar enseguida.

— Podrías, pero tienes razón —respondo finalmente— No soy mejor que ellos, no merezco que me llamen de esa manera —me volteo incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y decido que es hora de irme para nunca volver.

— No tienes de qué avergonzarte —sus suaves palabras me detienen— Hoy, tú me aclaraste una idea que he estado meditando.

Volteo ligeramente intentando evitar que vea mis ojos llorosos y encuentro cerca de mí sus cristales azules, y esa dulce sonrisa que va lavando mis culpas.

— ¿Amigos? —pregunta y me extiende la mano.

— Amigos —correspondo a su gesto y limpio el escurrimiento nasal (que espero que sea sólo sangre) con el otro brazo.

Intento sonreír, pero me duele todo.

— Soy Shaka, Shaka de virgo —se presenta el aspirante cuya mirada me resultaba más preciosa que todos los tesoros del cielo.

— Aioria, de leo —susurro tímido y dudoso a mi primer amigo.

En ese mismo momento me siento pleno, pero mi felicidad se interrumpe porque ahora de nuevo tengo a alguien a quien perder. Aprieto su mano mientras me juro que me haré fuerte que lo pueda proteger y alguien digno de quien pueda sentirse orgulloso de tener a su lado.

Veo como Shaka me sonríe como si leyera mis pensamientos y suelta un suspiro, que para mí es su aprobación a mis deseos.

Esa misma tarde, comienzo a platicar con él para conocernos mejor y me suelto contándole de los otros chicos; pero en cuanto llego a cáncer sólo hace un comentario.

— No es malo, sólo tiene el corazón herido —señala— No te agites, no volverá para dar problemas —pronostica tranquilo y contundente, y vuelve a dejar que yo sea el conferencista de la noche.

*. *. *. *. *

Con el cambio de estación, y siguiendo el consejo de Shaka, fui a presentarme correctamente con los demás en el Santuario y me aprendí bien su ubicación y sus nombres: Mü de aries, Aldebarán de tauro, Deathmask de cáncer, Milo de escorpio, Shura de capricornio, Camus de acuario y Afrodita de piscis.

De este modo, se me facilitó irles preguntando sobre sus maestros, esperando que alguno tuviera información de Aioros, pero por las respuestas ahora sé que lo único que hay son rumores. Veo que ya no tengo otra opción, más que rebasar los límites de las Doce Casas e investigar en los otros terrenos del Santuario; por lo menos hasta que reciba mi armadura y pueda ir realmente a buscarlo.

*.**Siete años después**.*

He modificado varias veces mi rutina durante los años, pero ahora creo que he dado con la combinación perfecta entre estudio, práctica y dieta. Todo de forma diligente como le gustaría a Aioros. A veces hasta puedo escuchar su sarcástico "Muy bien, te mereces un premio", cada que estoy a punto de posponer o suspender alguna actividad, aunque me alegro de no recibir la reprimenda que venía acompañando esas palabras. Quiero asegurarme de que cuando vuelva esté orgulloso de mí; aunque a mi edad él ya tenía su armadura y esto me desanima un poco.

De todas maneras, no puedo distraerme más, hasta tengo mis días de rutinas especiales en el templo de virgo, que no son tantos como quisiera porque bebería tener más al no entender las posiciones de yoga; pero no me ayudan las sanciones que Shaka me impone por demostrarle mi cariño, en mi opinión éstas no deberían ser suspender mis practicas con él... y quisiera complacerlo pero no lo puedo evitar.

Con cada día que pasa crece en mí la necesidad de estar junto a él. Deseo compartir más que sólo los alimentos o algunas sesiones de meditación, me supera la tentación de tocar su piel y de sentir su cuerpo entre mis brazos; y cuando se acerca o me roza siento que podría desfallecer.

Con el fin de encontrar algo que me ayudara a distraer mis impulsos, además de seguir con mi infructuosa búsqueda de Aioros, hubo un tiempo en que extendí mi investigación por el Santuario y sus alrededores más cercanos. Fue en esa etapa que comencé a compartir más con Milo, en quien descubrí un sensato amigo.

Me alegra que se separara de Deathmask y Shura, principalmente porque, a pesar de lo que diga Shaka, insisto en que fue gracias a esto que ambos desistieron más rápido de sus travesuras; y en especial me enorgullece que Milo ahora prefiera enfocarse en su entrenamiento y en dar nombre a la creciente "amistad" con el Caballero Dorado de Acuario.

Camus y Mü son de los pocos que han recibido sus armaduras desde los diez años. Desde entonces comenzaron a realizar diferentes misiones para el Patriarca, lo que los aleja por largo tiempo de las Doce Casas. Gracias a esto ya no tengo que competir contra aries por la atención de Shaka y comencé a compartir mis caminatas con el inquieto y alegre bicho.

En una ocasión, escorpio me enseñó un lago pantanoso lleno de rosas del Nilo que de inmediato se convirtió en mi segundo lugar favorito (por obvias razones).

— Este año solo hay flores rojas. Otra vez —me quejo una tarde en el pantano.

— Sí —responde Milo satisfecho.

— Ya hacen falta unas azules…

— ¿De qué hablas? Está perfecto así.

— Sólo lo dices porque te encanta el rojo.

— Lo mejor siempre prospera —señala las flores— ¿Qué más pruebas quieres?

No sé qué responder ya que no estoy totalmente en desacuerdo, así que guardo silencio.

Nos sentamos para descansar y procuro buscar el lugar con menos lodo pero en eso Milo me empuja y quedo tendido en el suelo con todo el frente mugroso.

— ¡Oye! —chillo— Mi ropa… —me siento todo húmedo y pegajoso.

Milo ríe divertido y acepto su reto.

— Ahora verás —contraataco.

En un instante derribo al escorpión y, entre risas y lodo, comenzamos a forcejear y a rodar por todo el margen del lago.

Con algo de dificultad, Milo logra imponerse y queda arriba de mí; aún agitado, pero ya calmado, siento cómo empieza a limpiar mi rostro y cierro los ojos para que pueda hacerlo bien. Todo iba normal, hasta que me percato de una sutil presión en los labios y al abrir los ojos me cercioro.

Sí, ¡me está besando!

Presa de los nervios y sin saber qué hacer vuelvo a apretar los ojos y siento cómo se acomoda sobre mí, para luego seguir comiendo de mi boca su inocencia.

La sensación es tan agradable que me permito imitar su cadencia y el sentimiento. En cuestión de segundos comienzo a notar su suave lengua aventurarse en mi interior, después de que me quedase quieto para luego succionar mi labio inferior y separar mis labios. Siento cómo Milo explora de mí cada rincón y deseo explorarlo también pero comienza a alejarse, lo sigo por inercia pero no lo siento. Se ha apartado mucho de mi alcance.

Lo siguiente que veo al abrir los ojos es su profunda mirada azul que a veces me pone nervioso y su coqueta sonrisa. Casi me parece atractivo de no ser por el:

— ¿Soy bueno, no? — que sale de la misma boca con la que me ha besado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo aviento a un lado y me marcho dejando a ese sinvergüenza que ha tomado mi primer beso como si de cualquier cosa se tratase.

— ¡Hey, espera! ¿A dónde vas? —insiste pero lo ignoro— Pero... ¿ahora qué hice? Creí que nos divertíamos.

Esas últimas palabras son su sentencia de muerte. Me volteo con furia y hago que Milo suba la guardia aunque logro controlarme, no como hace rato cuando sí debí hacerlo.

"Soy un idiota", me recrimino. Estoy totalmente avergonzado de mí mismo y desearía desaparecer.

Lo abandono a toda velocidad y me dirijo al coliseo donde entrenan los soldados de plata y de bronce, y ningún posible "Caballero Dorado" se acerca.

Me siento humillado y peor aún, me he permitido besar a alguien que no es Shaka y en el lugar que más me lo recuerda cuando no puedo estar con él. "No puedo llamarme honorable, sé que también he sido injusto con Milo, pero..."

— ¡Eh, tú! —me interrumpe una voz femenina— Sí tú, ¿eres caballero?

— Ah, sí —titubeo.

— Perfecto, nos hace falta un contrincante. Pelearás con él —señala a otro soldado que obviamente es de bajo rango, aunque mucho mayor que yo.

No me da tiempo de aclarar la confusión y ya estoy metido en un duelo, y es justo lo que necesitaba: una verdadera pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Me encanta cómo los soldados van cayendo uno tras otro, realmente lo disfruto.

Al terminar la tarde ya me tienen por un soldado de plata y soy por todos bien recibido. Me siento mal por no revelar mi verdadero rango pero agradezco que me hayan integrado y me permitieran darme un baño antes de volver a mis aposentos.

Por el camino pienso que he hecho nuevos contactos que pudieran apoyar con la búsqueda de mi hermano con el tiempo. Volteo al cielo y veo las estrellas que están claras en el firmamento. Me siento pleno, relajado y de inmediato viene a mi mente unos dorados cabellos.

Siento de nuevo la esperanza inundando mi pecho y comienzo a saltar de la emoción. Solitos mis pies me dirigen hacia donde reside la fuente de este calor en mi corazón.

Al llegar a la sexta casa, veo como mi querido amigo se pasea en bata de noche cerca de los pilares externos y me estremezco al ver cómo la luz de la luna revela la silueta oculta bajo la tela.

— Shaka —lo llamo aún de lejos.

— Ah, mira, ¿dónde estabas? —reclama— No llegaste a cenar.

— Se me fue el tiempo entrenando.

— Ya veo. Se te escucha animado —sonríe.

— Sí... —confirmo nervioso— ¿Quieres salir? El cielo está despejado y se ve hasta la más pequeña de las estrellas —propongo esperando su usual respuesta pero...

— De acuerdo —contesta sin chistar y siento que podría volar.

Nos sentamos juntos en las escaleras y enseguida comienzo a describirle las constelaciones que nos rodean mientras me recreo con su delicado perfil iluminado bajo la luz de la luna llena. "Ninguna de las mujeres que encontré sería tan bella", pienso, "y aunque lo fueran, ninguna tendría el brillo y la pureza de tus pupilas; aunque tengo mucho tiempo sin verlas".

Al ir recorriendo su rostro, descanso mis ojos en sus labios y de inmediato surge en mi un pequeño deseo, que es lo único que no le confieso. Por lo demás, me dedico a contarle las anécdotas más recientes y Shaka, por su parte, me escucha atento y hasta deja salir una risa ocasional.

— Eres hermoso —se me escapa en un suspiro ocultado por el sonido del viento.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Que es hermoso. El cielo, la noche —titubeo tratando de disfrazar mis palabras con un hormiguero en la boca del estómago— Sería un desperdicio si no lo ves por ti mismo.

Espero su respuesta pero no llega. Esto me hace creer que es el sutil y rotundo "no" de Shaka, pero en vez de eso todo alrededor se estremece y apenas alcanzo a sujetarme del escalón para no salir volando.

Cuando volteo para mirarlo presencio el centro de mis anhelos: un par de ojos azules aqua marina, más claros y brillantes que un día despejado de enero, y más fuertes que todas las constelaciones juntas.

Se me olvida cómo respirar y mi corazón amenaza con abandonar mi pecho.

— Tienes razón —Shaka voltea para mirarme— es hermoso —sonríe— Y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños —me felicita mientras acaricia mi mano.

— Gracias —me limito a decir con una enorme sonrisa que dice: Me has dado el mejor regalo de mi vida.

No alcanzo a reprimir mi entusiasmo y, tomando su gesto de permiso, lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo procurando no lastimarlo. Pero el instante dura poco porque Shaka se tiene que ir a descansar para levantarse temprano.

*. *. *. *. *

El camino hasta mi cuarto es como viajar en medio de una nube ascendente y pienso que no hay mejor forma de empezar los primeros minutos de mi decimocuarto natalicio.

No recuerdo haber cerrado o abierto los ojos. Todo de repente se ha vuelto un lienzo en blanco sin bordes ni fronteras.

Cuando tomo un poco más de conciencia, me hallo en medio de una densa niebla que al irse despejando revela el pantano que tanto aprecio.

Tardo unos pocos minutos más para poder ver mejor el lugar y, al acercarme a las flores flotantes, noto que el agua está totalmente limpia y cristalina.

No tengo tiempo de sorprenderme ya que de inmediato unas ondas se expandieron hacia mí desde el centro del lago; pero aún ni con los ojos entre cerrados puedo ver entre las compactas nubes.

Lentamente la niebla comienza a develar una ligera silueta. Por el largo del cabello, me parece estar en presencia de una doncella y me quedo pasmado. Algo dentro de mí me ordena que me volteé pero una fuerza superior no me deja mover ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo.

La niebla se sigue limpiando.

Puedo sentir el corazón a la altura de mis oídos y se vuelve peor cuando reconozco por completo la figura que se yergue delante mio: Dándome la espalda, se encuentra Shaka tomando un baño entre centenares de flores de loto rosas y azules, con agua que parece soltar pequeños destellos al ir recorriendo su grácil figura.

Embelesado, relajo cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta caer de rodillas en el borde, alertando así al santo de la virgen de mi presencia. Shaka, no se muestra alterado ni sorprendido, es más parece sonreír ligeramente a los ojos de su imprevista audiencia.

Paso saliva, el mundo queda en silencio y Shaka empieza a acortar la distancia que nos separa, hasta que quedamos a escasos centímetros y entonces me mira.

— Los viejos hábitos nunca cambian, ¿verdad? —habla en lo que acaricia con un dedo mi cien y mis pómulos.

— ¡Ah, perdona! —agacho rápido la mirada— No sabía, no quise —pero antes de poder terminar la frase, mi vista se topa con su completa desnudez y ahora soy yo quien aprieta los ojos. Hasta llevo mis manos al rostro para ocultar mi extrema vergüenza, sin lograr comprender todavía lo que está pasando.

Entonces, siento como mis manos son tomadas lenta y dulcemente pero sigo sin querer abrir mis ojos; así que cuando me atrevo, alzo la mirada lo más alto posible para así evitar ver la desnuda y húmeda piel de mi amigo, o eso intentaba cuando soy atrapado por esa mezcla de azul y verde claro que me resulta tan divina.

El lazo entre nuestras manos, la cercanía y el enlace de nuestras pupilas nos fue llevando a sincronizar nuestros corazones y nuestra respiración, dando como resultado la natural unión de nuestros labios.

No recuerdo haber probado nada tan dulce, delicado y suave en mi vida, ni siquiera el fresco aroma que nos rodea es tan embriagante como el roce con su piel clara. Pruebo con mi lengua la comisura fina de sus labios y no lo resisto. Libero mis manos y tomo su rostro para asegurarme de que lo que está pasando no termine. Shaka, por su parte, me toma por la cintura y comienza a acercarme a él, al mismo tiempo que me jala hacia el interior del lago.

Al sentir el contacto directo con el agua, me doy cuenta de que también estoy desnudo, pero no me importa, al contrario. Me abrazo fuerte deseando estar aún más cerca si es posible y empiezo a recorrer con mis manos sus cabellos, su cuello, su espalda, hasta donde me da el largo de mis brazos.

Shaka se separa un poco para dejarse ver y contemplarme a su vez. Con sus ojos me va paralizando y comienza a recorrer con una sutil caricia mis hombros, mi pecho, mi cintura y mi abdomen. Entonces, lleva un dedo hasta mi ombligo y comienza a subir pasando por mis pezones hasta llegar a mi cuello, levanta mi mentón y comienza a besar mi lóbulo izquierdo para luego, lentamente, ir bajando hasta mi clavícula y comenzar a ascender, hasta que llega a mi lóbulo derecho haciendo que mi piel arda tras su recorrido, y comienzo a hacer sonidos que reflejan el placer que voy sintiendo.

Mientras me besa, me dejo acariciarlo con las yemas de mis dedos, deseando explorar cada poro, cada articulación, cada pliegue de su cuerpo. Siento su pecho subir y bajar junto al mío, apretarse y contraerse mientras nuestra respiración se vuelve más profunda y potente.

Con cada nuevo beso empieza a aumentar el olor a la combinación de nuestro aliento y entonces hasta nuestros pulmones se van llenando de nosotros.

Shaka va recorriendo mi brazo hasta tomar mi mano y la alza para, con un suave movimiento de muñeca, hacerme girar hasta que quedo dándole la espalda. Me abraza y siento un escalofrío cuando su respiración pasa por mi nuca y deposita un tierno beso.

En ese momento, comienza a vertir agua sobre mi cuerpo y mis cabellos, repasando con sus manos mi piel recién humedecida. Pasados unos minutos, el agua deja de caer y desaparecen sus caricias junto con el calor de su cuerpo. Me giro para buscarlo y lo encuentro volteado, con el cabello recogido, indicando que es mi turno de lavarlo.

Me acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda, colocando mis manos en su abdomen y él las toma para posarlas en su pecho. Beso sus hombros mientras lo mojo y lo acaricio; echo su cabello hacia adelante y comienzo a recorrer su cintura, paso por su talle para luego levantar sus brazos y comenzar a devorar su cuello mientras le sujeto ambas muñecas con una mano y bajo acariciando su silueta con la otra, hasta que consigo llegar a su firme intimidad. Empiezo el masaje a su miembro al ritmo de mis caderas, lo libero para abrazarlo, y él empieza a acariciar y a apretar mis cabellos de la coronilla con ambas manos.

El agua, el roce coordinado de nuestros cuerpos, todo el momento dura una dulce eternidad para ambos, hasta que llega el momento en que se estremece, su espalda se arquea y deja salir toda su energía acumulada. Yo ansío más pero él se voltea y acaricia su mejilla con la mía, me toma de las manos y hace que nos sumerjamos juntos por completo bajo el agua.

Después de salir a la superficie, limpia mis ojos y me guía hacia la orilla.

Al salir nos refugiamos bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Mi evidente excitación no lo apresura en lo más mínimo pero, como si sintiera la vibración de mi cuerpo, me recarga en el tronco, se agacha y luego me toma entre sus labios; su danza y la humedad de su boca aumenta mi sangre hasta que alcanzo el clímax y me derramo dentro de él sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando logro volver en mí, me arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo. Nos acostamos un rato para descansar entrelazados y que nuestros cuerpos vuelvan a tomar su ritmo cotidiano. Estoy exhausto pero al parecer Shaka no se cansa de pasar su mano por mi espalda y por mis glúteos.

Respiro su húmedo aroma mientras siento como acaricia ese rincón oscuro. Me concentro en su mano mientras lo abrazo aún más fuerte y por inercia alzo mi pierna sobre la suya, y él la sube hasta la altura de su cadera. De repente algo se introduce en mí y me empieza a acariciar por dentro; me pongo nervioso, mi respiración se va acelerando mientras aumenta el rítmo, y más cuando llega a tocar un punto que me hace gemir en su oído. Cada vez siento aumentar la sensación de lo que se va introduciendo, hasta que se mueve, se acomoda a mi cuerpo y algo más caliente y grueso empieza a invadirme por dentro. Siento como me está sostenido con ambas manos y acaricia mi pierna mientras la ancla a su cadera y va aumentando el ritmo de su pelvis.

La presión y esa sensación de placer nunca me imaginé llegar a sentirlas; duele un poco, pero no quiero que pare y me sujeto más fuerte conforme me voy excitando. Nuestras voces se combinan y exhalamos casi al mismo tiempo. Me abrazo a su cuerpo mientras algo caliente se esparce en mi interior y comienza a besarme para que relaje mis músculos y pueda por fin descansar entre sus brazos.

Cuando vuelvo a encontrar su mirada, siento cómo mi corazón da un brinco al darme cuenta de toda la dulzura contenida en esas bellas pupilas, y vuelvo a besarlo. No deseo separarme ni un centímetro. Sentirlo en mi interior fue mi prueba de que lo que más necesito es ser parte de él, de su ser, y él del mío. Ningún otro pensamiento o emoción interviene y, colmado de ambos en mi corazón, dejo salir un sutil— Te amo —entre alguno de mis besos.

*. *. *. *. *

El brillo del Sol me obliga a abrir los ojos y es entonces que me doy cuenta del engaño. La sensación permanece y hasta me es posible olerlo, pero mis otros sentidos se empeñan en sacarme de mi artificio.

Cierro los párpados para intentar volver al momento, para escuchar de ser posible la respuesta a mi onírica confesión; aunque fuese sólo un espejismo creado por un ardiente deseo.

Nada.

Todo se ha ido.

No logro volver a dormir, y menos cuando cada parte de mi cuerpo vibra cargado de una energía tan bella y poderosa. Suspiro e intento robar de mi almohada la experiencia, mi cuerpo en definitiva cuerpo se siente diferente. En un instante de luz comienzo a tranquilizarme, todo está claro, tan claro como que sé que soy suyo desde antes de presenciar el intenso brillo de su mirada, desde el primer día, desde siempre y para toda la vida.

El día transcurre como de costumbre: desayuno, estudio y ejercicio por la mañana; comida, exploración y combates por la tarde.

Tal vez sea sólo yo, pero siento que ahora estoy realmente unido a Shaka, todo rastro de timidez ante su presencia se ha ido y fue reemplazado por un sentimiento hermoso, así como intenso y profundo. No necesito que fuera 'real', ya que mi sentimiento es verdadero y me llena por completo. Tanto es así, que reboso confianza cada que nos encontramos, mi trato con él se ha vuelto más dulce y franco, casi hasta creo leer sus pensamientos.

Al atardecer, decido pasar por el pantano antes de que oscurezca por completo. Ciertamente no resulta nada mágico a como lo he soñado, el árbol está menos vivo y el fango no tardó en acumularse en mi calzado. Me parece mentira que la realidad sea tan sucia y... mundana.

— Vaya, creí que no regresarías —reconozco la voz de Milo entre las sombras.

— Sólo estoy de paso —respondo.

— Eso, o buscas recuperar la oportunidad perdida —ríe fanfarrón, saliendo a la luz del ocaso.

— No sé de qué estás hablando —acelero el ritmo.

— Todo sería más fácil si fueras más honesto contigo mismo —señala.

— Mira quien lo dice, el que utiliza a las personas como saco de entrenamiento.

— ¿Fui tan obvio?

— Demasiado. Toma tu propio consejo y déjame en paz —desvío la mirada y dejo el lugar.

Después de cenar y bien entrada la noche, regreso a la zona residencial del templo de leo y, al prender la antorcha de mi recámara, me sorprende ver un bicho adentro, recargado en mi ventana, mientras contempla las constelaciones del cielo.

— ¿Crees que sea verdad lo que dicen? ¿Crees que puedan decir el futuro?

— Una cosa es predestinar y otra controlar el futuro —respondo mientras comienzo a quitarme la ropa de entrenamiento.

— Supongo, puedes tener razón —se pierde de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

— Ahí no lo vas a encontrar —abro el cajón de la ropa.

— Ya lo sé pero, al ver su constelación siento que lo estoy mirando.

— Serás menso. Entrena más y podrán platicar más seguido —saco la ropa de noche.

— ¿Y qué me platique de _alguien_ que sí tiene la oportunidad de ir a su lado? —dice girando al interior con una mirada amarga, mientras me visto.

— Fácil. Recibe tu armadura, y ve a alcanzarlo —termino de cambiarme y lo cacho observándome—¿No tienes vergüenza?

Milo niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe.

— Al parecer tú tampoco —se insinúa con su mirada penetrante.

— Ya te lo dije, ve a otro con tus juegos.

— ¿Y quién dice que estoy jugando? —se me acerca lentamente— ¿Tú?

Suspiro cansado.

— Bien —digo serio— No me gustaría que te echaras para atrás —en un rápido movimiento arrincono a Milo hasta hacerle caer sobre el borde de la cama.

— Oye espera… —noto que por fin cede cuando se ve acorralado.

— Ahora dime, ¿a qué has venido?

— A nada, menso —evita mi mirada y dice con puchero— sólo quería ver si ya no estabas molesto conmigo.

Lo suelto y me siento a un lado de la cama satisfecho con su sinceridad.

— No estoy molesto —le confieso.

— ¿¡De verdad!?—Milo se sienta a su vez, recuperando un poco de su habitual energía.

— Sí, tenías razón. No estaba siendo honesto conmigo —Milo me sonríe— Gracias —le sonrío también apenado.

— Ya sé que soy el mejor. Y dime, ¿si te gustó? —de forma coqueta posa su dedo en sus labios y con él me da un beso indirecto; por lo que vuelvo a aventarlo.

— Sí, sí me gustó —río— menso.

— ¡Ah! —se deja caer en la cama— Todo sería más fácil si no estuviéramos enamorados de alguien más.

Me sorprendo por un segundo pero recuerdo que este alegre bichito es muy perceptivo y me alegra que seamos amigos.

— Supongo que sí —la mirada de Shaka llega a mi mente junto con partes del sueño que me acompañan mientras me recuesto en la cama.

— ¿Algún día se lo dirás? —pregunta y volteamos a vernos.

— ¿Y tú? —contesto.

Milo se encoge de hombros y vuelve su mirada al techo.

— No sé. Digo, se supone que nuestro deber es amar sólo a Athena.

— Mmm... Por amor a Athena es que podemos amar y proteger al mundo como caballeros. Lo conocí por nacer santo de Athena, así que amarlo sólo me hace amarla aún más. Mi lealtad no se cuestiona.

— Te recuerdo que aún no recibes tu armadura —Milo aprovecha y me avienta una almohada a la cara.

Tomo otra y comenzamos una lucha de almohadazos, insultos y bromas. Jugamos hasta que nos vence el cansancio y en silencio pido por la felicidad de mi amigo, antes de que viajemos con Orfeo sobre el mismo lecho.

*. *. *. *. *

A la mañana siguiente, el Patriarca Arles anuncia de pronto que Shaka ya recibió su armadura dorada de Virgo, que ahora es un oficial Santo Dorado de Athena y que pronto partirá a la India.

Con esta noticia mi corazón se desmorona.

"Esto no afecta en nada", me digo entre los pasillos vacíos. "Todos tenemos que hacerlo un día", sigo repitiéndome, hasta que siento una punzada en el pecho.

— No —sollozo— No quiero que te vayas. No me dejes —suelto en voz queda, mientras me encojo hasta que logro controlarme.

Después del estudio donde no logro tragar ni media palabra, me salto el entrenamiento en solitario para alcanzarlo antes de que se vaya y poder entrenar juntos una última vez.

Al llegar al sexto templo lo encuentro meditando con la caja de su armadura a un lado, listo para partir en cualquier momento.

— ¿Interrumpo? —titubeo.

Shaka sonríe al escucharme.

— Para nada —me dice e inclina su cabeza en señal de que puedo pasar.

— ¿A qué hora tienes programada tu partida?

— No me dieron hora.

— Entonces…

— Puedo irme cuando lo crea apropiado, pero será antes de medio día.

Ninguno dice más, pero me siento para meditar juntos hasta que llegue su hora, aunque en realidad quisiera preguntarle tantas cosas.

En eso, recuerdo las palabras que me dijo cuando más me esforzaba por conseguir pistas de Aioros: "La mayoría de las preguntas no necesitan respuestas, si podemos aceptarlas"; aún me cuesta pasarlas por ciertas pero hago un esfuerzo.

Me concentro y empezamos a compartir cosmos como acostumbramos, aunque de inmediato noto que la conexión es más fuerte, más armoniosa. Esto me hace cuestionar si el sueño de hace dos noches atrás había sido realmente eso, o si de alguna forma fue real. "¿Qué pasaría si así fuera?", resuena en mi cabeza y de repente toda duda, toda ansiedad, todo lamento empieza a desaparecer.

Respiro lento y veo a mi primer amigo en su posición de loto, le tomo una imagen mental y me retiro en silencio. No necesito decir adiós, estoy convencido de que nos veremos luego y, como si Shaka estuviera esperando esto mismo, de inmediato deja su casa y el Santuario rumbo a la India.

Al verlo alejarse, me prometo ser un caballero también para nuestro reencuentro y pido a Athena por nuestra victoria.

*.**Cuatro años después**.*

Regreso a mi frío y solitario templo después de supervisar el entrenamiento de los plateados. Todo parece indicar que alguien se esforzó por borrar todo rastro de Aioros. El Patriarca está cada vez más hermético y sólo aparece para los eventos más importantes.

Siento que Shaka también se olvidó de mi. En estos años, no he tenido noticias suyas; aunque a veces siento su cosmos llegar a mi templo no recibo respuesta cuando le hablo. Algunas noches sueño con el día de su partida. Tengo esa constante sensación de que me dijo algo esa mañana, pero deben ser ideas mías.

¿Milo? —suspiro— Milo...

Comienza a nublarse, pero no llueve, sólo los truenos y relámpagos están presentes. Odio esas nubes, prefiero que llueva o que el Sol queme, porque en climas como éste no puedo evitar tener que sacar mi armadura para limpiarla y así poder calmarme.

Mientras pulo la Armadura Dorada de Leo, un pequeño hilo de relámpago comienza a cubrir mi cuerpo.

.

*. *. *. *. *

**Siguiente:**

_Spin Off_

**_El brillo de tu corazón_**.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	2. Justo Astrea

**El brillo de tu corazón**.

Shaka x Aioria

* * *

**Resumen**: Detrás de los párpados de un joven Shaka pasan más que sólo ideas, hay emociones y revelaciones que empezarán a guiar su camino y a hilarlo con el de Aioria.

**Personajes**: Shaka, Mü, Aioria.

* * *

**_POV de Shaka_**

*. *. *. *. *

Una tarde, mientras me estaba durmiendo tratando de meditar, escuché pasos dentro de mi casa. Me espanté porque Alisha, mi nana, ya tenía tiempo de haberse retirado y no suele cambiar sus rutinas. Hice un repaso mental de todas las posibilidades: otra anomalía en el Santuario, un animal o se le había olvidado algo.

En definitiva, la segunda era lo más probable.

Intenté expandir mi cosmos para ver si alcanzaba a percibir algo, pero en cuanto llegué a mi límite esa cosa se comenzó a mover.

Definitivamente tenía que ser un animal, pero no se movía como tal. Desconocía si en Grecia existían otros mamíferos peligrosos a parte de osos, así que tendría que mandar por más libros al día siguiente. "Aunque primero debería acabar el que ya empecé, no me gusta agarrar uno nuevo con otro a medias, me estresa y…"

Un ruido a la puerta de mi sala principal me regresó al momento y entonces cambié de opinión. Un animal no tiene un buen manejo del cosmos; y en definitiva parecía que no era una persona común. De ser un guardia, o un mensajero, habría pasado de inmediato y me habría dejado el recado del Patriarca en mi mesa de trabajo. Así que tampoco era una opción.

La presencia se quedó en ese punto por un largo rato, hasta que sonó el gong que da fin a mi meditación. Cuando abrí los ojos alcancé a ver la espalda de un niño antes de que desapareciera.

"¿Un niño?", me sorprendió, aunque me alteró más que la respuesta se me hubiera escapado.

A partir de ese día, lo empecé a percibir más seguido, y su aura me recordaba a la de Aldebarán.

Cuando se lo mencioné a Mü una madrugada cuando comenzábamos a calentar, éste me dijo que últimamente había un "_acosador_" por los alrededores, y de inmediato fui a investigar qué era eso que mencionó. No pude creer que alguien con esa descripción tuviera manejo del cosmos.

Me ponía nervioso, ya que no sabía a qué hora iba a aparecer, y más cuando su fuerte presencia amenazaba mi concentración al meditar; aunque estar alerta me ayudaba a no dormirme.

*. *. *. *. *

No cambié mis rutinas aún cuando anunciaron que oficialmente éramos libres de hacerlo, sólo a veces me desvelaba investigando. Me incomodaba no saber a qué animal se parecía el niño acosador, así que muchas veces me sorprendió reconocerme molesto aunque no tuviera por qué estarlo.

Una tarde, especialmente enojado, agradecí que el niño no hubiera aparecido por tres días seguidos. Eso me dio tiempo para meditar sobre las causas de la inconformidad y los deseos, la tendencia de querer creer que se está en lo correcto sin comprobación. Me llamó más la atención que hay motivaciones que distinguen, unen y separan un mismo grupo; cómo los conflictos reordenan, a través del caos, el universo.

Me encontraba meditando eso cuando de repente me percaté de la presencia de Shura y otros dos chicos en mi templo; y de repente también apareció el acosador.

Escuché su charla sin sentido y decidí poner a prueba mi teoría de que la fuerza del universo es la que impone la justicia final; así que empecé a concentrar el cosmos que había acumulado por un tiempo y lo liberé abriendo mis ojos.

Sólo uno quedó de pie al final: el acosador.

Después de confrontarlo comprobé que los dioses estuvieron de parte del de corazón más noble y adolorido. Además resultó ser alguien interesante, aunque un tanto superficial y orgulloso.

Pensé que valdría la pena pulir su espíritu para hacer brillar su hermoso corazón.

*.**Dos años después** .*

—… y el otro día se resbaló al salir, no sé qué intentaba hacer. Por suerte ya dejó de arrancar flores y llevarlas a mi cuarto. Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil convencerlo de que deje de intentar hacerme comer carne —le contaba a Mü de madrugada mientras corríamos por los límites de las Doce Casas.

— Y, todo ésto te molesta, ¿cierto?

— Algunas cosas… la mayoría sólo me preocupa que se rompa algo…

Mü comenzó a unir puntos y por fin me dijo:

— Bueno, sopórtalo un poco más. Estoy seguro que, con tu nivel, también pasarás la prueba; hasta podríamos irnos juntos.

Tenía razón. Nuestras habilidades eran similares y Mü pasó fácilmente. Ya tenía anunciada su armadura, pero estaban esperando a que cumpliera los diez para dársela.

Yo estaba por hacer el examen, pero algo me estaba molestando.

— Estaría bien —dije.

— Pero no quieres ir _conmigo_ —su comentario me tomó por sorpresa— Apuesto que no dudarías ni un segundo si te lo hubiera pedido Aioria —yo seguía sin comprender a qué se refería— No diré más, pero medita **qué** quieres hacer. Sabes que me urge salir de aquí. Estaré hasta finales de noviembre en los Cinco Picos, tienes todo este tiempo para decidir.

No logré cuestionarle nada porque se adelantó, a sabiendas de que no cambiaría mi ritmo hasta la siguiente vuelta, lo que me dijo que había dado por concluido el tema. Sólo me quedaba meditar sobre qué haría si Aioria me pidiera irnos juntos del Santuario, pero no me hizo falta pensarlo tanto.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto esa mañana, encontré al gato dormido en mi cama "esperando". Después de bañarme, salí y ya estaba en la sala principal intentando hacer la última posición de yoga que le había enseñado.

Supe en ese momento por qué no me quería ir; y cuando me abrazó para irse no me quedaron dudas.

— No es molesto, al contrario —fue mi respuesta.

*.**Cinco años después**.*

Cada vez se me hacía más difícil fallar en los exámenes anuales a propósito, y el Patriarca me había dicho que éste sería mi último intento. Pasaría el examen y luego me iría; tenía que completar mis planes antes de eso.

Le había estado pidiendo a Mü por cartas que me ayudara con el ritual _Potámia ton Adelfón_, que he investigando y planeado por más de un año, pero se seguía negando tachándolo de arriesgado, y a Aioria de _inadecuado_.

Cuando regresó a principios de Agosto, se lo pedí de nuevo pero…

— Si haces eso, y resulta ser la persona equivocada, tu vida podría correr peligro. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

— Él es la persona indicada.

— No lo podemos asegurar.

— Por supuesto que sí.

— Claro. Sí resulta bien, ambos se harán más fuertes; pero aún así, ni tu mejor técnica podrá dañarlo. Lo sabes mejor que yo y...

— No queda tiempo. No te lo pediría si no me fueras totalmente necesario.

— No.

Dejamos de hablar después de eso (y estaba dispuesto a que fuera de por vida) pero, por alguna razón, cuando llegó conmigo después de que despedí a Aioria al inicio de su cumpleaños me dijo que aceptaba.

Llevamos a cabo mi plan esa misma noche.

Al día siguiente Arles solicitó mi presencia y me informó que ya había pasado el examen y con creces. Me dio un día para dejar todo en orden y me aclaró que, de no aceptar, sería acusado de traición y enviado a juicio.

No puse objeción.

Cuando todo se anunció, sólo pedía despedirme de Aioria y poder comprobar si el ritual de enlace había funcionado.

Gracias a Athena, me fui con la tranquilidad de que podría protegerlo a pesar de lo que había previsto para el preludio de la guerra.

.

*. *. *. *. *

**Siguiente:**

**_Romance Sanctuary II_**

_**Cuando leas esta carta..**._

En la cuenta de _Lesath Al Niyat_

*. *. *. *. *

.

**Apostilla:**

_Potámia ton Adelfón: _Ritual de protección pensado para ésta saga.


	3. III - QUARTO MORGANTE

**Acertijo:**

_Un hombre camina por la arena del desierto. Entonces, se gira 180 grados dando la vuelta y descubre que no hay huellas. Tampoco había viento que las pudiera borrar. ¿Por qué no hay huellas?_

* * *

**III - Tal vez no seas una rosa.**

Yaoi, 18 en adelante.

Deathmask x Afrodita , Deathmask x Shura

* * *

**Resumen:** No todos encuentran lo que se ha perdido en las arenas del desierto, pero todos pagan por cada pisada que hayan dado lo recuerden o no, sean conscientes o no. Todo en esta vida tiene un precio.

**Personajes**: Deathmask, Afrodita, Shura, Milo, Camus, Mü, Aldebarán, Shaka, Aioria

* * *

**_POV de Deathmask_**

*. *. *. *. *

Desde que tengo memoria, ninguna de las mujeres que han puesto a cuidar de mí ha durado más de cuatro meses; por alguna razón siempre terminan deschabetadas, mínimo.

En cuanto empecé a "hablar" las solía sorprender por contestarles sin importar que tan diferente hablaran y me gustaba porque hacían todo tipo de caras; pero al final sólo gritaban. ¡Qué poca gracia! ¿No? Jamás supe lo que les "decía", ya que sólo me dedicaba a imitar a mis amigos y ellas salían corriendo.

La que más duró fue la mujer menuda de cabello lacio, largo y gris, y ojos tan rasgados que no podías distinguir si te estaba mirando o ya se había dormido. Recuerdo que cada vez que me llamaba me decía algo de _Daishi_, o _Masoku_ cuando me gritaba; pero lo mejor era que no importaba lo que dijera, ella sonreía. Me agradaba también porque, al igual que yo, veía a los espíritus de mi casa y no parecía tenerles miedo. Fue una lástima cuando un día apareció tirada en frente de la puerta de mi cuarto; creí que la vería entre mis amigos, pero no fue así. Su mundo es distinto.

Tengo presente también una madrugada, en la que un sujeto apareció en mi casa y, al darse cuenta de que no entendía ni media palabra de lo que me decía, lo primero que hizo fue ponerme un montón de libros enfrente. A Saga, como resultó que se llamaba el que decía ser mi maestro, le sorprendió la rapidez con la que comprendí el griego y otros idiomas (la mayoría los había hablado toda mi vida gracias a mis amigos), mas nunca me enseñó uno que sonara como el de la anciana, así que me puse a investigar por mi cuenta con lo poco que recordaba; y me fue súper sencillo identificarlo, era japonés.

Cuando el imponente caballero de Géminis me logró preguntar por mi nombre, le dije uno por los que me había llamado la nipona: Mascu; pero inconforme empecé a buscar una traducción más precisa: _Dai_: partícula; _Shi_: muerte, _Mas-ku_: Máscara. Sí, ése sería mi nombre: Máscara de la muerte. Quedé fascinado pero, en cuanto lo pronuncié en griego, mis amigos se empezaron a burlar, así que lo dejé como estaba.

Todo iba bien, hasta que empecé a entrenar para caballero, y peor cuando Saga me juntó con ese otro niño, el tal _Camiu_ de acuario. Me frustraba que por ningún motivo lograba hacer que ese pálido cubo de hielo mostrara alguna expresión. Lo intenté burlándome de su horrible pronunciación, llamándolo aguador, mencionando su indiscutible destreza e ingenio, pero casi nada funcionó. Mis amigos están más vivos que él, ¡se los juro! y su piel está tan fría y su cara tan tiesa que parece cadáver. No le vayan a decir, pero justo por eso me cayó bien, eso y por la peculiar forma de sus cejas; jamás pasaría por alto una oportunidad de hacer que levantara alguna o de poner cualquier expresión en ese rostro afilado de témpano que se carga.

En fin. Una tarde, durante el tiempo del almuerzo, mis amigos insistieron en que los siguiera colina arriba y pues, me fui.

— ¡Ah! —grité a lo lejos para que Eco respondiera, pero al parecer no estaba, y ya cuando me percaté de que regresar sería una pérdida de tiempo, me dediqué a disfrutar del paisaje.

Fue ese día cuando descubrí un lugar que sobresalía dentro de todo el árido paraje. Se trataba de un jardín enorme de flores carmesí, muy parecido a la gran cascada de sangre que veía en mis sueños, y que fluía por el patio trasero del territorio de piscis, como si bajara por las escaleras que dan directo al área del Patriarca. No me atreví a ir más allá, ya que el Santo Padre, como le decía Saga, me dejaba paralizado con su presencia; pero me llamó la atención que el marco de rosas floreciera fuera de temporada y el fuerte aroma a hierro que cubría todo el lugar; aunque el agua que bajaba por los escalones fuera lo que las mantuviera frescas.

Al adentrarme en el duodécimo templo, alcancé a escuchar a una mujer hablando en el área residencial de la casa de piscis.

— _Kom igen, du måste äta något_ —pausa— _Så snart hans helighet anländer börjar han träna, jag vill inte att han ska gå bort denna gång._

— _Jag vill inte_ —respondió una pequeña y chirriante voz.

— _Min herre, jag vet att maten smakar konstigt men gör en ansträngning_ —suplicaba.

— _Jag har redan fyllt_ —chilló— _¡Nej!_ —gritó y sonó como azotaron un plato y sus cubiertos en el piso. (1)

Al asomarme, alcancé a ver a una sirvienta limpiando el desastre que la pequeña niña había hecho. Era muy bonita, con el azul celeste pintando sus ondulados rizos, unos ojos enormes sombreados por unas largas y curvadas pestañas, pero fue el aroma a muerte que brotaba de ella lo que me atrapó.

Escondí mi presencia al sentir otro cosmos familiar acercarse. Era nada menos que el Santo de Sagitario, un guerrero casi tan impresionante como Saga y al que Shura seguía por alguna razón.

— Afrodita, ¿por qué no estas ya esperándome afuera? —se dirigió Aioros serio a la niña, quien hacía como si no hubiera llegado.

— Su santidad, el señor no ha comido nada. No creo que sea buena idea que se esfuerce hoy —le aclaró la nana al caballero sobre el ¿niño?

— _Du kommer att träna även om du dör på vägen _—le habló Aioros al pequeño sin tomar en cuenta a la mujer en un tono más severo, pero al no obtener respuesta continuó— _Det är en beställning_ —dijo y lo jaló por la ropa. (2)

Entonces vi como el noveno Santo sacó a piscis por la fuerza hasta su área de entrenamiento; yo aproveché para escapar de él (ya que no estaba en su gracia precisamente) y para que Saga no me encontrara tan lejos; pero sólo llegué invicto hasta la casa de Escorpio, donde Camus, géminis y la nueva pelota enana me esperaban. Ese día corrí hasta perder la conciencia, (o eso pensó mi maestro, que para el caso es lo mismo).

Aprovechando una tarde que estábamos en casa de Acuario, y que Shura ya me permitía pasar como si nada por su recinto, fui a ver de nuevo a piscis apenas terminamos de entrenar. Me esperé a que Aioros se alejara para escabullirme hasta el área residencial del duodécimo candidato y poder verificar si era chico o chica con mis propios ojos.

Su cuarto olía entre flores, sangre y muerte. El sudor, que no dejaba de brotar por su suave piel, se asemejaba a la espuma de mar y me pareció que debía ser de la misma edad que el pequeño Milo, pero nada que ver el uno con el otro ¡eh!. ¿Afrodita? Él sí era lindo de pies a cabeza; y sí, era todo un niño. Mejor, porque a mi yo de ese entonces las mujeres le solían parecer una total molestia.

El quejido moribundo de piscis mientras dormía, me hizo darme cuenta de que no se encontraba nada bien; las vendas en sus brazos y cuello ya de por sí eran alarmantes, pero no tanto como la pérdida de color y la alta temperatura que sufría. Busqué por todo el templo a alguien que lo pudiera ayudar pero estábamos solos, era como si ya lo hubieran dado por muerto; viendo esto, me quedé toda la noche para presenciar cómo es que sucedía, pero no tuve suerte. Al salir el Sol piscis también abrió los ojos y lo primero que dijo fue:

— _Små ljus_ —soltó con un tono dulce y divertido antes de desvanecerse. (3)

Me di cuenta de que por un instante, Afrodita vio a mis amigos y ¡le parecieron LINDOS!

Tenía que regresar.

Investigué cuál era el idioma del niño y me fue super sencillo aprenderlo en un par de noches sin dormir. Eso a Saga no le importó en lo absoluto a la hora de los ejercicios y, si me preguntan, yo diría que se ensañó al ponerme a hacer _sparring_ con el francés.

Pero éste me las pagaría más adelante con su protegido.

Una mañana, en el exterior del undécimo templo, me encontraba peleando con el bichín regordete y pensé que era el momento perfecto para escapar.

— Oye, Milo, espera —fingí estar cansado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Mascu? —su carita redonda y preocupada era ya de risa, pero tenía que resistir.

— Sí, sólo déjame respirar —vi al rededor para asegurarme de que Saga y Camus siguieran ocupados— Oye ¿te muestro un truco mientras? —el pequeño escorpión me miró sospechoso— Es divertido, hasta a Camus le hará gracia si se lo enseñas, te lo prometo —alcé la mano izquierda y crucé mi corazón con la derecha.

Los brillantes ojos de Milo me afirmaron que mi plan saldría perfecto.

— Imagina que tienes sal en una mano. Bien, ahora échate sal en la otra mano —Milo hizo la mímica— Perfecto, ahora cómela.

Cuando el bicho llevó su regordeta mano a la boca se la empujé tan fuerte que le empezó a correr sangre por la nariz, salió disparado a llorar con Camus que, espantado por no poder detener el flujo, llamó a Saga para ayudar a su mascotita.

No tenía tiempo de reír por la cara que había puesto el cubo ante lo sucedido, tenía que aprovechar y salir corriendo hasta el siguiente templo.

Logré llegar sin problemas y encontré a Afrodita en su estudio, con un libro enfrente notablemente mareado y pálido, creí que se espantaría al verme o algo así, pero en lugar de eso se enderezó y me dio una mirada mordaz.

— _¿Quién eres, qué haces aquí?_

— _Soy un fantasma y esta es mi casa, ¿tú qué haces aquí?_

— _Genial, otra alucinación que habla_ —se paró y me azotó la puerta en la cara.

— ¡Ah! —grité de "dolor" al verme afuera.

Piscis abrió la puerta sorprendido y, al ver que era real, creí que se lanzaría a ayudarme pero volvió a cerrar tan rápido como había abierto. Me rendí.

— _Oye, tú_ —golpeé con fuerza— _¡Abre!_

— _Vete o llamaré a un guardia, no se supone que debas… que nadie deba estar aquí._

— _Con una… ¿sabes lo que tuve que pasar para llegar, y ahora me corres?_

— _Ese es tu problema. ¡Vete!_

Pensé un rato en cómo hacer que saliera, hasta que di con una pequeñísima improbabilidad.

— _De acuerdo, muy bien, me voy; pero si salgo solo de aquí, iré a arrancar todas las flores de las escaleras._

— _No te atrevas, está prohibido tocarlas._

— _¿Son mortales verdad? Al igual que tú_ —hice énfasis en esas últimas cuatro palabras— _Bueno, si no puedo acercarme a ti, acercarme a ellas será mucho más fácil._

— _¡No!_

— _No ¿qué?_ —no me contestó— _Bueno, esta tarde tendré un lindo adorno de rosas en mi casa. Adiós_ —canté y me fui (muy frustrado), pero en cuanto salía del templo escuché unas ligeras pisadas corriendo tras de mí que mejoraron mi ánimo.

— _Espera, si haces eso tendré problemas —su súplica me incitó a continuar._

— _"Ese es **tu** problema"_ —seguí caminando.

— _Ya salí, es lo que querías._

— _Ah, ya no me interesa_ —me encogí de hombros.

— _¿¡Entonces, qué quieres!?_ —me gritó justo antes de que alcanzara los rosales.

— _Tu nombre._

— _¿Qué?_

Me volteé.

— _Dame tu nombre, te daré el mío y luego me iré._

— _Afrodita_ —dijo en un tono inaudible.

— _Afrodita, sss… muy pretencioso para alguien tan patético como tú_ —me vio estupefacto y por fin su cara empezaba a cobrar color.

— _Dime tu nombre y largo de aquí._

— _Ah… no, yo creo que no, no soy de los que se lo dan a cualquiera pececito, no soy tan fácil_ —le guiñé un ojo— _y aún quiero unas rosas ¿sabes?_ —me giré para "observar" las flores.

— _Dime cómo te llamas y vete_ — por fin vi que puso un pie fuera de su casa.

— _Noho._

— _Que me des tu nombre. ¡Es una orden!_ —lo escuché gritar al tiempo que una rosa pasó cerca de mi oreja.

Me giré alegremente sorprendido.

— _Vaya, ya casi te pareces a una de estas_.

— _Tu nombre_ —me dijo mientras me apuntaba con unas tijeras de jardín.

— _Μάσκα θανάτου_ —sonreí.

— ¿Hm? —no me entendió nada, así que lo traduje.

— "Máscara de la muerte".

— _Dödsmask…?_ —alzó una ceja.

— _El único, inigualable_ —lo vi y aún parecía incrédulo.

— _Es un chiste_ —dijo irónico.

— _Claro que no, y ni te atrevas a burlarte_.

Rió un poco, mas no pude hacer nada ante el ligero rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

Cuando por fin paró de reír me dijo en casi perfecto griego.

— Está bien, Deathmask —volvió a amenazarme con las tijeras— ahora, largo.

No se porqué, pero escucharlo decir **ese** nombre me llenó de pura energía. Le sonreí y salí corriendo a sabiendas de que no podría perseguirme, pero no paré hasta dar con Saga y con los otros; y cuando por fin me los topé lo primero que hice fue gritarles:

— ¡A partir de ahora me llamarán DEATHMASK!

El entrenamiento fue infernal el siguiente mes y no ayudó que Saga empezara a caer menos en mis actuaciones. Terminaba tan adolorido que no tenía tiempo ni ganas de hacer chillar a la pelotita, y por alguna razón ni él ni la hielera se compadecieron de mi. Eran tal para cual.

*. *. *. *. *

Es curioso como son los pequeños e insignificantes detalles los que se mantienen en la memoria y cosas importantes, como el día en que Saga desaparició, no las recuerdo en absoluto. El que sí tengo presente es la mañana en que declaré mi interés a Afrodita:

Después de regresar de su muy corto entrenamiento fuera del Santuario, Shura no "aceptó visitas" y no vi más opción que hacer mi plan como estaba.

Aquel día fui a ver a la florecita, aprovechando que tenía el campo libre. Salí muy temprano a distraerlo de sus lecciones matutinas, que le gustaba tomar mientras regaba y podaba los rosales, y me aseguré de que me siguiera hasta lo alto de una montaña, donde se ve mejor el mar de neblina que se extiende en las faldas del Santuario, en especial durante la temporada de invierno; y el Sol ayudó a que la vista fuera espectacular.

En cuanto llegamos, Afrodita dejó de arrojarme sus rosas y empezó a jugar con el bao que salía de su boca, me acerqué y le eché encima una de las cobijas que ya había preparado unos días antes, y nos sentamos ahí contemplando el escenario que se abría ante nuestros ojos.

— Cuando salgamos de aquí… exploraremos eso juntos.

— Yo nunca saldré de aquí —contestó tajante.

— Claro que sí, me lo confirmó Shura antes de irse. Si me voy primero, te puedo interceptar de camino y luego me regresaría. Será muy sencillo sin tener ya a nadie que nos vigile.

— No será así; no sé ni por qué te juntas conmigo.

— Porque… me gustas — grité de los nervios y la cabeza la sentía ardiendo a pesar del intenso frío. Pasó bastante rato y Afrodita seguía sin contestar así que decidí preguntarle— ¿No vas a responder nada?

— ¿Preguntaste algo?

— Te dije que me gustas, ¿qué piensas de eso?

— Haz lo que quieras, siempre lo haces —dijo poniéndose de pie y tirando la cobija que le había dado.

— ¿Es tu respuesta? —me paré también enseguida para evitar que huyera pero…

No sólo no me respondió, sus ojos vidriosos evitaron que continuara presionando y dejé que volviera solo al Santuario.

Seguí yendo durante las noches para ayudarlo con sus inyecciones pero en ese estado no podía distinguir absolutamente nada. Mis amigos no me daban respuestas ni ideas, así que una tarde decidí acudir al par de ñoños que tenía como "grupo" de entrenamiento.

Como siempre, encontré al pobre bicho siendo explotado por ese sangre helada de Camus, cosa que me facilitó mucho apoderarme de la atención de Milo y gracias a él fue que tuve la mejor idea que se me pudo haber ocurrido en la vida: Darle celos a Afrodita para que por fin reconociera lo que sentía por mí. Era un plan infalible, pero el tonto y recién desenjaulado hermano del traidor no me iba a hacer las cosas fáciles; y estuvo bien, un poco de acción suele condimentar las cosas.

Después de una segunda derrota, pensé en Shura y acudí a él argumentando que el leoncito le estaba dando problemas a virgo; y en cuanto mi amigo me escuchó nombrar a su compañero, acudió sin que tuviera que inventar más excusas para sacarlo de su tedioso hábito de tomarse las cosas tan en serio. Pero por Athena que no lo hubiera involucrado porque, al parecer, perdió un tornillo más gracias al golpe que recibimos después de que el güerito nos mandara volando hasta sacarnos del recinto.

— Deathmask, me quieres explicar ¿qué está pasando? —me cuestionó sacudiendo el polvo de su ropa.

— Nada, ese torpe gato que no deja que me acerque a Shaka —le respondí, mientras Milo me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

— ¿Y qué asunto puedes tener **tú**, que tenga que ver con él? —se puso en posición de descanso.

— No es una broma si es lo que piensas, es sólo que —lo vi ponerse firme— pensaba usarlo para causarle celos a Afrodita, es todo.

Shura me volteó el rostro de lado en el instante en que terminé de hablar.

— No puedo creer que sigas con tus juegos infantiles. Tengo asuntos mucho más importantes que resolver —su cosmos empezó a envolver al bichito, que había quedado petrificado y defensivo, y a mí, que me volví para retarlo con la mirada— Si me entero que estás interrumpiendo de nuevo el entrenamiento de Shaka o de cualquier otro, esto no se quedará en una simple llamada de atención. Le notificaré a Arles de inmediato.

— Así que, ahora eres el perro del Patriarca.

Capricornio dio un paso adelante sin parpadear ni desviar la mirada, y una fina hoja de luz cortó su vista.

— Soy un Santo Dorado de Athena, y ya va siendo hora de que ustedes dos se lo empiecen a tomar en serio —sentenció, vio a Milo que se había colocado a mi espalda, y se fue colina arriba.

La nueva actitud de Shura me había tomado por sorpresa; antes era serio sí, pero casi siempre se mostraba comprensivo cuando era franco con él y solía participar sin muchos peros cuando le pedía ayuda sin importar que tan absurdo fuera el objetivo. Nunca creí que algún día me pusiera la mano encima.

Esa bofetada aún me duele.

Seguí caminando con Milo escaleras arriba, pasamos libra y, como no reaccionaba por haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, me aseguré de llevarlo a salvo hasta escorpio; sólo respiré cuando vi a Camus acercarse a su casa antes de perder de vista su templo. Si alguien era capaz de volverlo a la vida era él.

Yo tenía que regresar a virgo, pero cuando lo hice fui testigo de cómo el gato rastrero ya le estaba ronrroneando a Shaka y este, fuera de todo lo que acostumbraba, le dedicaba atención interrumpiendo sus estrictas rutinas.

Me di cuenta de que no había lugar para mí ahí y al día siguiente intenté llevar a cabo el plan ahora con Mü, pero me hubiera sido más sencillo separar al hermano del traidor de virgo, que meterme en medio de tauro y del próximo caballero de aries; sólo que, a diferencia del exagerado leoncito, Aldebarán sí captó mi juego y comenzamos una entretenida amistad a partir de ese día.

En fin, supongo que sólo bastó ignorar a Afrodita por completo por casi la semana porque, de pronto, apareció su cosmos en mi casa una tarde antes de que oscureciera.

— ¿Quién eres, qué haces aquí? —le pregunté desde antes que se asomara.

— Soy un fantasma y… he venido a adueñarme de esta casa —dijo desde las sombras.

— Genial, otra alucinación que habla —sonreí.

Ambos reímos ligeramente mientras Afrodita abría la puerta bien para entrar a mi cuarto.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme? Hoy toca lo más difícil.

— Que molesto —respondí poniéndome de pie y salí de mi habitación sin tocarlo, para no desalentar su atrevida incursión a mis aposentos personales.

Antes de dejar el cuarto templo, sentí como algo jaló de mi camisa; era una pequeña mano fantasma. La poca luz de las antorchas y de la Luna me dejó ver el rubor en la piel de piscis, pero aún no era víctima de las altas temperaturas que sufría a causa se los innumerables venenos y antídotos que se inyectaba. Esto me puso nervioso, así que sólo seguimos caminando lentamente hasta su recinto, escondidos por las sombras de la noche. Afrodita en ningún momento se soltó de mi ropa.

A los pocos días, mientras ayudaba a Afro a mejorar su puntería, llegó el minino a presentarse con nosotros. Lo corrí de inmediato cuando la sola mención del traidor de Aioros puso nervioso a su antiguo alumno.

— Gracias, Deathmask —dijo pálido la florecita tomándome de la mano y casi me desmayo.

El pobre de Afrodita se espantó tanto que volvió a tardar para tocarme de nuevo; pero, a partir de ahí. me aseguré de que jamás se le olvidara al condenado pulgoso la sucia sangre que corría por sus venas, y que deshonrraba a todo el Santuario.

Para mi desgracia, Shura me cachó arremetiendo en contra de ese gato callejero y a partir de ahí empezó a entrenarme para asegurarse de que algún día recibiera mi armadura. Les juro que ni siquiera Saga llegó a ser tan estricto conmigo.

— Ya déjalo, está casi muerto —me defendió un día Afro del cruel entrenamiento del espartano en que se había transformado mi amigo.

— No lo defiendas, pareces su novia.

Para mis sorpresa la florecita no se defendió, sino que únicamente sus pómulos se encendieron y, al ver su reacción, yo también me sonrojé.

— Ya, ¡basta! —dijo por fin Shura al ver lo que estaba pasando— continuamos mañana —me gritó y nos dejó solos.

Me gustaría decir que mi nuevo maestro se apiadó de mí después de eso pero, a los pocos días, el Caballero de Capricornio llegó de una de sus misiones con un alma pegada a su cuerpo, y el brillo había dejado por completo su ya de por sí ausente mirada; sólo se dedicaba a dar órdenes y, como siempre, me cachó antes de que lograra hacerle alguna broma, pero ya no lo hacía con gracia. Era menos que una sombra de lo que había sido; aunque parecía relajarse los días que me entrenaba, así que le dije a Dita que ya no fuera a verme y me enfoqué como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Aún así, me sorprendí que llegó el día en que sí me dieron la armadura de Cáncer para mis 12 años cumplidos.

— Espero un _suvenir_ cuando vuelvas —dijo Afrodita mientras me veía cambiarme la pijama por mi ropa de entrenamiento, de las muchas mudas que ya tenía en su casa.

— Te traeré un ramo de rosas.

Me ayudó a ponerme la armadura.

— ¿Es en serio? —y la dejó caer.

Me giré, sin perder el equilibrio, para despedirme, pero no logré decir nada porque piscis se acercó y me dio nuestro primer beso. Quedé paralizado y él ni se ruborizó, su gesto en cambio era pícaro y confiado, lo cual me animó y le di otro pico antes de irme y salir corriendo a mi libertad, pensando únicamente en cuál podría ser un buen regalo para la próxima vez que lo viera.

Así fue el día en que me tuve que despedir de él, del aburrido de Shura y del Santuario para dirigirme a Sicilia, Italia. Lo que no sabía es que también me estaba despidiendo de los días más felices de mi vida.

*. *. *. *. *

Huele a brea, óxido, pólvora y azufre; sólo falta el olor a cadáver y ya estaría en casa. Las veces que topé con esa hedionda mezcla fue durante las batallas de las misiones que me encomendaron. Aún puedo sentir los cráneos tronando bajo mis pies.

El entrenamiento con la armadura fue totalmente diferente a lo que había imaginado, las técnicas que venían de ella eran invasivas. Muchas veces sentí como si fuera poseído por sus antiguos portadores y al final hice uso de toda mi voluntad sólo para mantenerlos al margen. Durante el proceso evolucionaron mis habilidades naturales y terminé con poderes psíquicos que sólo les habría imaginado a Mü, o a Shaka.

… —suspiro—… de acuerdo… sé que no comprenderán mis palabras amenos que hayan caminado por el mismo infierno.

Cuando me presenté ante Shura, para reportar mi llegada después de cuatro años fuera del Santuario, se me hizo raro que no me mandara con el Patriarca, quedé aliviado al notar que su mente estaba en blanco y que de él sólo surgían palabras autónomas. Resultó que mi capitán tenía un problema con una aldea; se estaba levantando un golpe de estado y debía evitar que se diera la revuelta, pero no habían logrado dar con las cabezas del movimiento.

— _Beh!_ Yo me encargo, será pan comido.

Shura me miró como intentando juzgar si no había un exceso de confianza en mis palabras. Se paró a mí lado y colocó su mano en mi hombro derecho.

— Quedas a cargo. Resuélvelo.

Mandó conmigo dos soldados de plata que más que ayuda fueron un completo estorbo. Les puse Recadero 1 y Recadero 2; y por Athena que eran unos completos idiotas.

Me tomó dos días dar con los verdaderos cabezas de todos los bandos y me tomé uno más para planear lo que haría, después de que mis recaderas me dieran las órdenes del décimo santo. "Ambos" bandos estaban plagados de gentuza sin escrúpulos, así que no le di importancia de quién resultara victorioso en todo esto. La cosa fue que Recadera 2 le dio por informar a los "aliados" de nuestra presencia. _Mi fa cagare_, menuda escoria que creyó que tenía poder sobre nosotros, pero esto también lo pasé por alto.

Hice mi trabajo de manera impecable y ya había dado por terminada mi misión cuando un deslave acabó con todo. No moví ni un dedo, la muerte es algo que le llega a todos, hombres, mujeres, niños; pero los cretinos sobrevivientes nos acusaron de traición y tuve que acabar con ellos por haberse levantado en armas contra el Santuario. No quedó nadie con vida.

Muchas de las almas inconformes me siguieron hasta las Doce Casas y lo peor es que se trajeron a otras consigo. Se me hizo justo, después de todo yo era responsable del resultado final. Lo desagradable fue que las pequeñas empezaron a devorar a las más grandes, así que las inmovilicé dentro de las paredes de mi templo de forma parecida a una de las cárceles del inframundo (perdiendo así a todos mis más antiguos amigos). Con el paso del tiempo han ido aumentando hasta que se me hizo algo de rutina después de cada encargo. Supongo que saben que ninguna tiene posibilidades de cruzar el gran río, porque no tienen que hacer mucho para liberarse. Están ahí porque quieren.

En fin. Cuando volví de aquella primera misión creí que Shura me reprendería por actuar fuera del protocolo establecido pero, en vez de eso, me invitó unas bebidas en uno de los bares que frecuentaban sus soldados de alto rango. Conforme el alcohol en sus venas se acumulaba sus pensamientos empezaron a fluir con holgura. Me enteré de una de cosas, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue la memoria que hizo brillar por un segundo su mirada, una que avivó un hambre insatisfecha. Y yo que creí que el Santo Dorado de Capricornio estaría por encima de los instintos más básicos de los seres humanos, pero supongo que todos somos, al fin de cuentas, meros pedazos de carne con pelos que terminarán pudiéndose tarde o temprano.

Dejé que Shura hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo esa noche, fue una experiencia, interesante. Lo que sí me cayó por sorpresa fue lo que pasó la mañana siguiente:

"Tengo que llevar el informe de la batalla a Arles. Todavía tengo que preguntarle los pormenores a Deathmask. Si todo sale bien ya tendré a alguien que me ayude con todo este desastre, pero primero tengo que asegurarme de que pueda guardar el secreto de Saga", pensó.

En cuanto llegó a ese nombre, un montón de imágenes y sentimientos me invadieron. Me costó trabajo acomodar todo, pero el quejido de dolor por mi cabeza fue muy notable para Shura, quien no hizo más que analizar lo que me pasaba. Se sentó en un banco cercano que tenía junto a su cama y me miró fríamente.

— Tengo varias dudas sobre tus reportes —me abordó sin clemencia.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? —sentía una aguja atravesando desde mi frente hasta mi nuca.

— Si — sacó unos cigarrillos de su cajón y encendió uno, haciendo que su mente volviera a quedar en blanco, cosa que agradecí.

— ¡Ah! —exclamé aliviado.

— Me platicas tú, o empiezo con mi interrogación.

¿Acaso este tipo nunca pestañeaba?

— Puedes sumar un orgasmo más a la lista.

— Empezaré yo. ¿Cómo diste con los líderes tan rápido? Y no quiero cuentos. Sé cuando mientes.

Seguía tendido sobre la cama, únicamente con una ligera sábana tapando mi desnudo cuerpo y la cadera entumecida.

— Recuérdame no recomendarte como amante post coito.

— Tu informe.

¿Cuándo le dio tiempo de ponerse pantalones?

— De acuerdo, capitán —dije estirándome en la cama.

Me enderecé un poco y me extendí contándole sobre mi entrenamiento, las habilidades que había adquirido y cómo gracias a estas, especialmente a mi capacidad de leer la mente, es que había logrado resolver su problema de modo casi impecable.

No pensó ni comentó nada, en cuanto terminé Shura se fue a dar un baño, se vistió y salió a ver a "Arles", o debería decir Saga, sin siquiera despedirse.

— Definitivamente, no te recomendaré como amante —me dije en voz alta y me vestí para regresar a mi casa— _Che coglione! Ah! Quello mi fa arrapare._ (4)

¿Saben lo que es que todos duden de ti? Sé que Shura tenía sus motivos y no lo culpo, pero de ahí en adelante la barrera que nos separaba era casi como el muro de los lamentos. El décimo caballero se dedicó a darme las misiones más difíciles, aquellas que necesitaban de un cazador infalible, como los _shinigami,_ y para colmo me encargó el entrenamiento de un _bambino_ que tendría que alternar con mis deberes. _Boh!_ Incontables veces me volví la última imagen que veían antes de que dejaran este mundo (por la cabeza de Mei también pasó lo mismo más de una vez), pero al que jamás tuve oportunidad de tener enfrente fue a mi primer maestro. Eso sí hubiera sido un deleite.

Esos tres años resultaron demasiado aburridos. Todos a mi alrededor parecían tomarse sus asuntos demasiado en serio, empezando por el _stronzo_ de mi "amigo"; seguido por el coglione del "mago" del agua y del hielo, que hacía un estupendo trabajo torturando al ingenuo alacrancito. Solía entretenerme con mis recaderas o con el hermano del traidor que al parecer aún no conocía la suerte que sufrió Aioros. _Barbone_. Y cuando no podía más, me paseaba por el _yumotus_ hasta que volvía a recibir órdenes.

Terminé totalmente agotado de todo. Llegué a un punto en el que me asqueé de ver siempre lo mismo: En éste mundo no hay nadie 'bueno', aun los que me habían mandado a proteger no eran mejores a los que me tocó destruir. La justicia que nacimos para proteger resultó ser sólo un privilegio de los que tienen el suficiente poder para impartirlo, un espejismo para los que no temen o no conocen las consecuencias, y un monstruo que devora a los más débiles e incapaces del planeta que están condenados a su extinción.

Sólo podía relajarme con el siempre alegre y despreocupado Aldebarán, la prueba viviente de que hasta para poder vivir en paz es necesario tener poder; aunque dejé de frecuentarlo después de que le robé unos trucos y recetas de cocina, después de todo tenía que seguir preparando mi sorpresa para el único motor que me mantenía con vida. Un sueño que llegó con la brisa de la primavera, pero que me encontró con las manos manchadas y un corazón podrido.

¡Ah, _cazzo_! Me arden los ojos.

Afrodita, arribó con el calor de la tarde y su aroma tan familiar no hizo más que aumentar mi malestar conmigo. No pude creer que se detuvo en mi casa antes de ir a reportar que ya había llegado, me miró de soslayo y no dijo nada; sólo se paseó admirando la nueva decoración que lo hacía ver totalmente fuera de lugar.

No sé porqué, pero empecé a reír de lo absurdo que se veía ahí, después de que durante tantos años sólo había estado en mi casa un par de veces.

— Si tardas más voy a tallar tu cara en estas paredes. Serías un adorno perfecto —fue lo primero que salió de mis labios con todo el desprecio que guardaba.

Volteó a verme por encima del hombro y no pensó nada al respecto.

— Hmm —acomodó su largo cabello hacia atrás y empezó a posar en lo que veía los rostros del techo— Todo lo que tenía tuyo se fue a la basura. Ya nada te serviría así que no tienes a qué ir a piscis —dijo con voz elegante y una mirada de desdén que hacían juego con su lunar y el brillo de sus ojos de _mandorla_.

Era perfecto.

El Caballero de Piscis continuó su camino, aún lo veo ir por un pasillo interminable mientras me da la espalda.

— Perdedor —fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar el cuarto templo.

Yo seguí sonriendo como un verdadero idiota, esperando por una misión que prometiera acabar con mi vida.

*. *. *. *. *

_Siento condenado mi espíritu, como la áspera piedra que yace en el volcán, como la piedra pulida en un torrente infinito; es un reflejo de la luna, sola y desnuda en la noche; es como una honda, una guadaña llena de terrores._

_¿Por qué no me recoge tu mano firme Athenea a pesar de la corrupción de mi alma? Esta conciencia que conoce y disfruta de las vanidades del corazón humano; y sabe pérfidas sus tentaciones, juzga y mide la perversión a sabiendas de que los planes de la humanidad son minucias ante los que manejan los hilos del mundo._

_¿Por qué no puedo soportar más que arrebatos terrenos? Será por eso que siento que tus ojos no me miran, Athena… ¿Cómo podrías? Al verme consumido por las sombra de la oscuridad y busco sino olvido como mi último consuelo en la ceguedad de los placeres de la carne._

* * *

"Nunca imaginé que Shura tuviera corazón de poeta. Yo no podría escribir nada tan cursi —tose— pero sé a lo que se refiere", es lo que pensaba después de toparme con una de sus notas —Ay ajá— Silencio, no me distraigas.

Volteé cuesta arriba y mis pensamientos viajaron dos templos más allá. Comencé a recoger unos pasos y seguí el rastro que había dejado Milo la noche anterior; lo que significaba que acuario debía estar de nuevo en su templo. Continúe hasta la cascada de rosas carmesí que… ¿cuánto tiempo tenía sin verla, 6 ,7 años? Y sigue como el primer día, en su eterna primavera, con una belleza casi artificial, yo diría robada.

— Creo que dije que no te quería volver a ver aquí —la voz del Santo sonó varonil e impersonal.

— Eso no fue lo que dijiste —me volteé— Además, no vine a verte a ti —"mandorla".

Sus grandes ojos se abrieron más al verme y se acercó corriendo.

— ¿Cómo es posible, qué te pasó en la cara?

— Un contratiempo, nada del otro mundo.

— Eso dejará marca si no lo tratas —reclamó.

— ¿A quién le interesa?

Me amenazó con la mirada.

— A mí me importa. Ven —acotó y me jaló por la manga obligándome a entrar a su templo.

Los platos de comida sin tocar estaban acumulados en el comedor, los libreros estaban repletos y mezclados con frascos y refractarios que contenían variedad de sustancias, plantas y partes de animales en su interior.

Al sentarme en una de las pocas sillas que tenía, sus pensamientos empezaron a viajar entre medicinas, ungüentos y pociones, recordando recetas, tiempos e ingredientes faltantes. Me hipnotizó verlo tan enérgico, tan vivo en lo que mezclaba, hervía y trituraba. No sabía lo que hacía, pero reconocí perfectamente que nada de lo que estaba preparando era con fines culinarios.

De repente se acercó y me extendió un vaso con su líquido aún humeante.

— Toma —ordenó.

— No, olvídalo. Yo paso.

— No estoy preguntando, acábatelo —lo tomé como un autómata y se regresó a seguir preparando.

No les voy a mentir, sabía a orines mezclado con vómito esa porquería.

— ¿No has comido nada? —indagué refiriéndome al trasterío y su comida podrida.

— Mi escudero y la sirvienta son un par de inútiles —respondió contando gotas que después mezcló en algo muy pastoso.

— Mátalos o córrelos.

— Matarlos estaría bien pero sólo puedo cambiar a las sirvientas, el tipo es el problema. Ya lo reporté, no hay nada más que hacer por ahora.

— ¿Qué pasó con la última que conocí?

— Lo mismo de siempre.

— Intoxicada.

— No, se casó y se fue. Pero la dejé estéril.

Vi hacia el interior del vaso vacío.

— ¿Haces eso con todas?

— Sólo con las que prometen. Me lo agradecerá más adelante —regresó conmigo en medio de unos recuerdos desagradables y me extendió una ¿pomada, qué rayos era eso?— Espera un día entre aplicación. De preferencia que sea por la noche y después de bañarte.

— ¿Qué carajos es eso? —estudié esa cosa viscosa antes de agarrarla.

— Evitará que queden cicatrices —lo agitó en mi rostro.

Ya que no mentía, lo tomé y regresó a reordenar las cosas que había ocupado; y como no tenía más asuntos ahí me paré un tanto confundido.

— Espera —me dijo antes de que me fuera— llévale esto a Shura —me dio un bolsa con hojas secas— y esto es para Alde —me dio otro ungüento pero ese era bastante oscuro.

No quise preguntar y terminé haciendo de su mandadero.

Durante la noche siguiente desperté con el susto de encontrarlo metido debajo de mis cobijas. Miré alrededor y no parecía que siguiera soñando. El corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza al tenerlo tan cerca, tanto que creo que fue él quien terminó por despertarlo, pero Afrodita sólo se volvió a acomodar casi rozando mi cuerpo y continuó durmiendo. Yo tenía que ir al baño.

_"¿En qué carajos estaba pensando cuándo hizo esto?",_ me dije y lo salté pero terminé enredado en las cobijas y caí al suelo. El aliento de pez sólo se sentó en la cama al sentirse destapado y se empezó a tallar los ojos para luego dar un largo bostezo.

— Buenos días —saludó aún encamorrado.

— _Ma che cazzata stai facendo qui?_ —se me salió sin pensar. (5)

— Cómo no venías tú… bueno —bostezó— aquí estoy.

— ¿Entendiste lo que dije?

— No pero ni que fueras tan difícil —dijo empezando a despeinar su trenza con los dedos— Odio dormir solo, ya lo sabes.

— Pero, fuiste tú… al carajo, ¿sabes lo que significa meterse en la cama de alguien?

— ¿Hm? —de verdad no pensó nada perverso al respecto de lo que había hecho.

— Ya no somos unos niños.

— Ya lo sé pero —se fijó en mi rostro— parece que este niño no se está poniendo su medicina —tocó la herida que aún me dolía sin ninguna consideración— tendré que vigilar que la uses, no creo que funcione tan bien en las demás, ya están muy viejas —observó las marcas más antiguas que tenía por el torso y terminó en mi cabello.

Me cubrí con las manos al sentirme observado y me fui al baño esperando que al volver ya se hubiera ido; pero no, se quedó en un banco haciendo con su cabello una cola alta, el banco que debía estar en **mi** escritorio.

En seguida que me vio, me indicó con la cabeza que me acostara y luego empezó a untarme esa cosa que me había dado. El contacto de sus suaves manos por mi cuerpo empezó a excitarme cada vez más y Afrodita ni se inmutó. Me quité el pantalón para provocarlo pero me volteó cruelmente y siguió cubriendo mis cicatrices con su remedio, dejándome aún más ansioso.

Cuando por fin terminó, me senté en la orilla de la cama y él sólo me miró a los ojos, descubrió mi miembro y me tomó con su mano hasta que por último me cubrió con su boca. Era más que obvia su inexperiencia así que lo aparté, además de que había empezado a sentir un ligero ardor.

— ¿Estás seguro de ésto?

No me dijo nada, sólo me miró con esos grandes ojos de mandorla en los que no había ni rastro de duda y con su respiración ligeramente agitada. Parecía estar tomando nota de todas mis acciones más que pensando sobre ellas.

Me hice hacia atrás y lo jalé hacia mí, colocándome entre sus piernas. Mientras estaba arrodillado sobre mí en la cama, aparté lo suficiente su ropa para empezar a devorar su cálido miembro al mismo tiempo que humecté con la pomada mis dedos para así poder empezar a explorar su suave interior; no pude resistir el masturbarme un poco al tenerlo excitado frente a mí, gimiendo por mí, rodeado de su sexy aroma mientras hacía que moviera sus caderas y me apretara entre sus glúteos.

Antes de que terminara, me detuve y le quité la camisa de la pijama. Enseguida empezó a temblar y en su mente comenzó a surgir una mezcla de culpa y reproches por posibles escenarios futuros.

— ¿Ya te dio miedo?

— Para nada —me mintió viéndome a los ojos.

Besé una de sus manos y lo acosté en la cama mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre su pecho; me quité la ropa interior de un movimiento, y él se retiró todo lo suyo lentamente quedando todo su erizado cuerpo debajo de mí. Me acerqué a Afrodita y lo abracé, jalé con cuidado la liga que sostenía su cabello y lo acaricié junto con las marcas en su cuello, por las cuales siempre lo usaba suelto. Lo coloqué de lado y empecé a besar su hombro, su costado, hasta llegar a su cintura. Terminé de ponerlo boca abajo y alcé su cadera, él se levantó para intentar ver lo que hacía; lo abracé entre mis piernas y me coloqué entre sus glúteos, sin entrar en él, tomé su aún rígido miembro con una mano y empecé a moverme al mismo tiempo en que lo masajeaba. Comenzó a gemir y yo a soltar quedos gruñidos. Me recargué sobre de él, le tomé una mano y entrelacé nuestros dedos mientras me derramaba sobre su espalda; él arrebató mi mano de su miembro y terminó él solo sobre mi cama, entre pequeños espasmos, y apretó nuestros dedos para que no me alejara. Yo continué besando su espalda.

Cuando se giró, vi que en los lugares que lo había tocado su semen estaban enrojecidas y volteó a verme con pena. Lo volví a arrinconar entre mis brazos y comencé a devorar su mentón hasta llegar a sus labios, los mordí hasta que me dejó que sintiera su lengua y su saliva hizo que me volviera a arder la boca, pero no me dolía tanto como mis dedos que habían sido corroidos por haber entrado en él. Era una placentera tortura, una que me dejó cada vez más deliciosamente mareado.

Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba acostado en la cama con compresas de agua y dolor en un brazo. Afrodita estaba como si nada y ya tenía en mi cuarto algunos frascos; al parecer me había administrado antídotos. Por su mente también vagaban pensamientos que lo asemejaba con la decoración de mi templo; al parecer así era la imagen que siempre había tenido de sí mismo y lo había tomado como un regalo de mal gusto.

Eso me hizo recordar. Me paré de la cama, como si él no estuviera ahí, saqué un pequeño frasco que había estado guardado en un cajón y se lo entregué.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó inquieto.

— Brillo para mujer —me miró fastidiado— Si no lo quieres lo tiro.

— No —me sonrió protegiendo el maquillaje— Puede que para ti sea una burla, pero la realeza se llegó a maquillar como muestra de poder y estatus.

— ¿En serio? —claro que lo sabía— Que se me hace que sólo te gusta lucir femenina.

— Tómalo así pero, cada vez que me lo veas puesto, te puedo asegurar que te arrepentirás.

— Y yo soy el de mal gusto —solté con agrado y me recosté en la cama muy mareado.

— Será mejor que me vaya.

— Otra idea de mal gusto —reclamé con los ojos cerrados.

— A ti nada te gusta.

Lo empecé a escuchar más lejos.

— Te equivocas. Todo lo que tú más detestas —me tapé un poco— eso me gusta.

Casi en seguida sentí cómo la cama se movió, seguido de un ligero calor y un aroma muy reconfortante.

*. *. *. *. *

Los siguientes años no fueron muy diferentes: Shura siguió sin confiar en mí, así que yo no le dije mis sospechas sobre Camus y la conveniente disponibilidad de Shaka; y tampoco pararon las veces que terminé con un fuerte dolor en mis órganos o altas temperaturas en el peor de los casos. Al contrario, mis empresas suicidas fueron en aumento. No me quejo. Si de algo tenía que morir qué mejor que fuera entre los emponzoñados brazos del que resultó ser una planta carnívora, y su aroma que prometía mandarme a los campos elíseos.

De lo único que me arrepiento un poco, fue de cuando tuve que contarle a Afrodita lo que sabía de Shura, gracias a la fastidiosa costumbre que tenía el _cazzo_ de enfrascarse. No hay nada que odiara más de él que hiciera eso, y que mis ojos ardieran; excepto tal vez el que jamás le llegué a dar su verdadero regalo al caballero de los peces gemelos. Mi mandorla.

*. *. *. *. *

Poco a poco las imágenes de mi vida se van alejando, el dolor es reemplazado por un alivio que hace que despierte de un sueño dentro de otro sueño, y entonces veo un panorama de lo más común para mí. Sí, ya recuerdo. Ahora no podré volver al Santuario a voluntad.

Nunca dudé en burlarme de los que decían que veían su vida pasar durante sus últimos momentos. Hoy sé que se equivocaban, pues yo la he visto ahora que voy cayendo y puedo sentir el fuerte y gentil cosmos que protege esta parte del inframundo.

Su voz femenina me llama por un nombre. No respondo. Me llama de nuevo y, por intuición, le contesto lo primero que me viene al pensamiento:

— Athena…

Es curioso como brota el llanto, cuando no tengo un cuerpo ni dolor ninguno. Es un lloro invisible que me calma y me fortalece al reconocer la presencia de mi Diosa. Es su voz la que llama, la que sabe mi nombre.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo.

Cuando logro recobrar mi autonomía en esta tierra, entiendo porqué Athena se aseguró de que muriera al despojarme de la armadura, pues soy el único con la habilidad para cuidar de sus caballeros caídos durante la batalla de las Doce Casas. Aún me cuesta creer cómo puede imponerse en tierra enemiga; no debería extrañarme entonces que me conozca mejor que yo, que entienda entera mi naturaleza a través de su amor y nuestra voluntad para seguirla. Y cómo no hacerlo, si fue la única que confió en mí desde un principio.

Mientras ayudo a mis compañeros a cruzar por el Río Sanzu, me doy cuenta de mi completa falta de cordura mientras aún respiraba, lo soberbio que fui al señalar a los demás a través de mis ojos mortales.

Después de los juicios, me aseguro de guiarlos a todos a como sea necesario, hasta lograr refugiarnos bajo la sombra del Sauce del Infierno, donde hay alguien que nos esperaba desde hace 13 años.

.

*. *. *. *. *

**Siguiente:**

_Spin Off_

**_Tal vez seas como la Luna_**.

*. *. *. *. *

.

**Apostilla:**

Poema original: **Condena**, de _Giuseppe Ungaretti_.

_Daishi_: Cuarto; _Masoku_: Raza de demonio; _Μάσκα θανάτου_: Máscara de la muerte; _Mi fa cagare_: Me da asco; _Stronzo_: Estúpido; _Coglione_: Idiota; _Barbone_: Perdedor; _Cazzo_: fastidio/Verga; _Mandorla: _Almendra.

(1)

— _Vamos, tienes que comer algo_ —pausa— _En cuanto llegue su santidad comenzará a entrenar, no quiero que se desmaye otra vez._

— _No quiero_ —respondió una pequeña y chirriante voz.

— _Mi señor, sé que la comida le sabe rara pero haga un esfuerzo_ —suplicaba.

— _No tengo hambre_ —chilló— _¡No!_ —sonó como azotaron un plato y sus cubiertos en el piso.

(2)

— _Vas a entrenar incluso si mueres en el camino_ —le habló Aioros al pequeño sin tomar en cuenta a la mujer en un tono más severo, pero al no obtener respuesta continuó— _Es una orden_ —dijo y lo jaló por la ropa.

(3)

— _Lucesitas_ —soltó con un tono dulce y divertido y se volvió a desmayar.

(4)

— Definitivamente, no te recomendaré como amante —le dije a la nada y me vestí para regresar a mi casa— _aburrimiento/Cretino! Ah! Eso me excita_.

(5)

— _Pero ¿qué carajos haces aquí?_ —se me salió sin pensar que no me entendería ni media palabra.


	4. Deroa Tefi

**Tal vez seas como la Luna**.

Afrodita x Deathmask

* * *

**Resumen**: El bello rostro de Dita oculta mucho más que una historia, contiene sueños y miedos que no siempre son capaces de coexistir dentro de él.

**Personajes principales**: Afrodita, Shura, Deathmask, Aioros.

* * *

**POV de Afrodita**

*. *. *. *. *

"Un cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas y lo primero que ves, es un asteroide blanco en medio de las sombras. A veces se oculta, otras brilla, se pinta de azul, o se tiñe de rojo; pero siempre florece y muere en la misma noche". Mi nana, no paraba de compararme con esa roca estéril para animarme, mientras mi único deseo era abrir lentamente mis venas y ver mi sangre contaminada vertirse a los pies de mi templo. Pero no le daría ese placer a Aioros, a él más que a nadie le quería demostrar que ni todas sus toxinas me podrían matar y después le cerraría sus ojos con mis manos, haría brotar su propia sangre roja, como la Luna maldita; con la que soy presa de la Tierra, condenados a seguir en la soledad del frío universo.

Y todo por su culpa.

De verdad ansiaba que el cuerpo de mi maestro se pudriera bajo los rosales y dejara de hacerme daño. Gracias a él llegué a odiar la noche y sus sombras, que a veces me hablaban en medio de un intenso dolor, y que me impedía ver a mi lejana compañera, la única que entendía el padecer de mi castigo; aunque también a veces me permitía ver, en medio del sufrimiento, pequeñas luces danzando a mi alrededor y acariciando mis manos.

De día, soñaba con ser feliz, lejos de esta vida en la que estoy muriendo y, entre lágrimas secas, viviendo un horrendo pasaje sin final.

Nunca imaginé que una breve y constante presencia, llegara a entibiar e iluminar con la fuerza de una luciérnaga todos los rincones de mi corazón hastiado. Alguien que por fin no me veía como un objeto; o como alguien intangible, sólo merecedor de una profunda lástima mezclada con respeto. Alguien tan bizarro como su seudónimo. Alguien que abrió con su voz el horizonte y el azul del cielo que antes estaban cerrados.

También fue por Deathmask que conocí al próximo caballero de capricornio, alguien cuya solemne soledad resonó con la mía. Al verlos juntos no pude evitar sentirme una pieza sobrante entre ambos; aunque ninguno me tratase así, y fue por eso que cuando Shura llegó ante mí (que por alguna razón estaba interesado en la opinión que tenía de mi maestro) no oculté mi desprecio por el Santo de Sagitario que le guardé durante los dos años que había estado bajo su tutela.

Para mí era un demonio con alas de ángel que sólo había llegado para arruinarme la vida.

Quién imaginaría que su ausencia me haría sentir aún más inseguridad que alivio, después de que terminó de enseñarme a tratarme solo, para luego ser presa del miedo tras su desaparición.

Su última tierna mirada de despedida, cargada de orgullo y confianza, me persiguió como una sombra desde entonces. Llegué a sentir que de verdad mi vida era de mal augurio para todos los que me rodeaban y no merecía ni la más mínima pizca de dicha. Hasta deseé que mi destino me alcanzara lo más pronto posible, así liberaría a los que tenían que cargar con mi presencia y mi maldición. En especial al terco de Deathmask, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Cuando creí que el heredero de la cuarta casa me dejaría de lado, luego de mi rotundo rechazo a sus sentimientos, se encontró conmigo el recién llegado Caballero de Capricornio; que sin su armadura para mí seguía siendo el noble e impasible Shura. Aunque al parecer, sólo me buscó porque se enteró de lo que le había hecho a su amigo.

— ¿De verdad te dijo eso? —alcancé a notar su sorpresa cuando terminé de confesar.

— Sí, es un bruto. No... supe qué decir. Con alguien tan "egoísta" no puedo… —recordé que Aioros me decía así cuando me ponía especialmente difícil.

— Estoy de acuerdo en que es un tonto —me comentó severo— tan tonto que es capaz de aceptar todos tus malos tratos y lo peor de ti —me dejó sin palabras, ya que era verdad— pero egoísta —su voz se suavizó un poco— ¿De verdad te parece egoísta? —me confundió su pregunta— A mi me parece que no lo estás viendo bien. Deathmask es del tipo cuya inteligencia sólo es superada por su estupidez, pero creo que por tu misma edad no te has dado cuenta, hay más en él de lo que se ve.

Dirigí mis ojos a la Luna que apenas se veía a la luz de la puesta del Sol. Recordé que hasta ese asteroide, tan cambiante, sólo muestra un lado y que posee otro, el cual mantiene oculto a todo el mundo.

— Ese niño —continuó— aunque no sea consciente, es capaz de ver lo que necesitas y ayudarte. Por ejemplo con Saga, que era demasiado bueno, fortaleció su carácter; a Aioros —su voz tembló un poco— lo ayudó a no tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera. Y esto no lo digo yo, en una ocasión me lo mencionó su Santidad —supongo que notó mi incredulidad ya que prosiguió— Yo mismo me di la oportunidad de comprobarlo, y me ayudó a seguir mi corazón —su rostro se tornó amargo por unos momentos— Supongo que, a estas alturas, tú también te habrás dado cuenta de en qué te ayudó.

Era verdad, desde que lo conocí empecé a atreverme a más cosas, aumentó mi apetito y hasta mis entrenamientos se hicieron más llevaderos. Sin mencionar que mi puntería era mejor cada día.

— A ti te dio el mejor regalo de todos Afrodita —Shura interrumpió mis pensamientos— te dedicó esa mirada de amor que no eres capaz de darte a ti mismo —sus palabras fueron como una estocada a mi corazón— Estoy seguro que algo parecido habrá hecho con sus compañeros de equipo, no lo dudo. Es una lástima que lo haga desde las sombras.

Sentí como mis labios se empezaron a hinchar.

— Si es verdad, entonces no debo estar con él. Podría… matarlo...

— Cierra los ojos —obedecí en automático su orden y Shura juntó brevemente nuestros labios, yo me alejé de inmediato asustado por el contacto— ¿Ves? —dijo para que me diera cuenta de que estaba bien— No pasará nada si dejas que se acerque.

— Pero le daré mala suerte —pensé en Aioros— Deathmask, tiene que ver más por él, encontrar lo que necesita, lo que quiere. Yo n-no, no puedo…

— Deja de poner excusas —se enderezó— Que ese tonto se preocupe por lo que necesita —creí que había terminado, pero volvió a acercarse mucho a mí y no pude evitar hacerme para atrás y cubrir mi boca— O tal vez sea que ya lo encontró —concluyó con un tono dulce y viéndome a los ojos— Ve por él —me ordenó y por primera vez salí solo de mi templo en medio de la noche, con mi compañera como única guardia y testigo.

A partir de ahí, Deathmask y yo casi nunca nos separamos, hasta me acostumbré a que durmiera en mi casa y a estar resguardado por su amor mientras perdía casi todos mis sentidos; aunque a veces al despertar tuviera que curarlo por tocar mi sudor blanco que amenazaba con robarle la vida. Por suerte su cosmos era tan fuerte como su obstinación.

No fue hasta después de que partió a entrenar con su armadura que descubrí el verdadero dolor de la soledad, la que sólo sientes después de haber conocido la auténtica compañía, es una oscuridad que devora todo a su paso.

Entonces aumentaron mis visitas al décimo templo, en parte porque no podía dormir, le decía a Shura que se quedara conmigo a cuidar de mis lesiones o que me acompañara durante una sesión difícil. El capitán procuraba quedarse conmigo cuando sus misiones no se lo impedían; aunque ya casi no hablaba revisaba mis entrenamientos y mis estudios en botánica. Me di cuenta de que ya nada llegaba a él, el profundo vacío de su mirada me dolía más que los recuerdos de mi niñez, su indiferencia era como frías dagas que rasgaban hasta llegar a lo más profundo de mi ser.

Cuando recibí la armadura de piscis a los trece, y tuve que salir al mundo, fui testigo de las innumerables injusticias que sufren las personas con sus particulares destinos; y por primera vez agradecí que Aioros fuera tan duro conmigo en mi entrenamiento para Santo, ya que me preparó para un mundo de bárbaros. Mi mayor sorpresa fue darme cuenta de que mi mejor arma era mi apariencia; valorada, deseada, envidiada y temida, tanto por hombres como mujeres. Al parecer, no hay ser humano normal capaz de resistirse ante la fuerza de la belleza, un instrumento que aprendí a manejar a voluntad para evitar la violencia antes de regresar al Santuario.

Me alegró reanudar mi relación con los caballeros de Cáncer y de Capricornio después de siete y cuatro años de no verlos, y dejar de sentirme como un río venenoso en medio de un mundo de papel. Aunque, en un principio, el bruto mayor actuó como si estuviera fuera de su alcance, así que tuve que corregir ese pequeñísimo detalle para recuperar un poco de la felicidad del pasado; en especial porque, a mi pesar, ahora tenía que compartirlo con el mundo y el inframundo.

En mi escasa convivencia con Aldebarán, Milo y Shaka, alcancé a sentir un velo incómodo que nos separaba a todos. Pero que en especial envolvía a Shura cruelmente hasta que lo atrapó por completo. Al notar mi tristeza, Deathmask no tuvo más remedio que contarme el gran secreto de nuestro amigo.

Esa mañana, después de intentar adivinar qué más se guardaría Cáncer y por qué, me miré por primera vez en mucho tiempo en el espejo, y me pregunté si yo sería capaz de hacer lo mismo que él, o el Patriarca.

Al igual que el caballero de Géminis, ¿sería capaz de renunciar a mi vida, a mi identidad por el bien del mundo? Rompí el espejo y mi sangre casi negra comenzó a escurrir fuera de mí. Me hubiera gustado tener la posibilidad de renunciar a lo que soy pero, yo no tenía tal lujo. Mi sola existencia significaba muerte, lo recuerde o no, lo sepan los demás o no.

"Los fuertes, como Saga, cuidan la vida del mundo con su constante muerte, la vencen cada día", esa idea me pareció tan bella, la última de las victorias, porque "sólo aquel que es verdaderamente fuerte es capaz de vencer sin recurrir a la violencia". Desde entonces admiré a Arles, porque la paz que había existido en el mundo los últimos años, sin importar el precio, habían sido en realidad gracias a él y a Shura. Los verdaderos héroes de los Doce Templos, quienes fueron capaces de sacrificarlo todo; incluso el consuelo del descanso eterno.

No como el despreciable Aioros.

Sentí en ese momento la intensa mirada de Deathmask, quién ya tenía su anterior cabello azul bellamente platinado por sus idas al yomotsu, y me cubrió con las cobijas cuando estuve a su lado.

Me parecía que él quería encontrar algo entre mis brazos, así como yo ansiaba dejar mi soledad entre los suyos. Juntos, éramos las dos caras de la misma Luna, flotando sin poder escapar de la órbita que marcó nuestro tiempo.

.

*. *. *. *. *

**Siguiente****:**

**_Romance Sanctuary IV_**

**_Anverso de Sombra_**.

En la cuenta de _Lesath Al Niyat_

*. *. *. *. *

.


	5. V - ALBO POLVILLO

**V - Lum al borde del anochecer**.

Mü x Aldebarán

* * *

**Resumen:** La oveja negra de la familia tardará mucho en convertirse en el Mü que todos conocemos y amamos pero, aunque el camino no sea claro ni fácil, encontrará aquello que su corazón realmente desea.

**Personajes**: Mü, Shion, Aldebarán, Dohko, Camus, Shaka, Milo, Kiki, Saori.

* * *

**_POV. _****_Mü_**

*. *. *. *. *

El sonido del damaru al anochecer y el canto de Cachimá anuncia el término de mis ejercicios para unirme a su rito antes de cenar. Despedir al astro rey con cantos es una de las pocas costumbres que su Santidad me deja compartir con mi nana, que también es hermana de la cuidadora de Shaka. "Parecen gemelos", es lo que suele decir con ternura Alisha cuando la llego a topar al dejar a virgo en su entrada.

Pero es una afirmación falsa. Por más que tenga una afinidad enorme con mi compañero, nadie más tiene las marcas de nacimiento que están en mi entrecejo, sólo el Patriarca. Desde muy niño, me he asegurado de despejar mi frente para que luzcan por completo, como las de su Santidad. "Son un símbolo de tu herencia", comentó un día al notar que me quedaba viendo directo a sus lunares asiduamente. Desde entonces, tengo la necesidad de estar a la altura, de hacer ver que yo también soy digno representante de mi legado.

Un objetivo que se ve frustrado cuando Shaka, que se apega con su vida a las instrucciones de su Excelencia, insiste en que haga lo mismo. En mi opinión, virgo no es capaz de ir más allá ni con toda la fuerza de su cosmos, así que concluyo que él no me ayudará con mi meta de acotar los dos años de ventaja que nos lleva Shura para cuando cumpla los seis, máximo los siete.

— No juegue con su comida, se va a enfriar —comenta Cachimá al darse cuenta que había dividido el curry de tal forma que muestra la diferencia de poder y habilidad entre Shura, Shaka y yo.

Continúo comiendo para no preocuparla, pero la energía de mi estómago hace que mis ganas de pararme y salir a entrenar, o a leer algo, rivalicen con mi obediencia.

Esa noche, después de la postración nocturna, salgo al jardín de mi casa y comparo a la reja con mis límites actuales, así que de una carrera atravieso el cerco que delimita mi espacio y me animo al imaginar que será así de fácil conseguir mi objetivo. Camino un poco hasta dar con el sendero que da a la casa de tauro, y de ahí emprendo la carrera hasta volver a la entrada posterior de la primera casa.

La noche siguiente, después de cenar, decido estudiar a la luz de la Luna. Dispuesto a empezar con el plan que había trazado, saco los pergaminos que seguirán en la lección de mañana. No sé porqué, pero el ruido de los animales nocturnos hace que deje todo de lado por unos minutos y comience a cantar al horizonte. Esto se convertiría en una costumbre para mí.

A lo lejos, con el gélido viento de enero, siento como mi público crece y mis cantos se prolongan. Algo me resulta diferente. Cuando termino, escucho un batir de palmas acercándose y, en cuanto la luz de la luna revela a su invitado, me sorprende ver a mi vecino, que a veces he contemplado a lo lejos entrenando con el Santo de Sagitario.

— Wow, eso fue ¡hermoso! —comenta tauro sin temor y sin dejar de aplaudir.

— Son mantras, claro que son hermosos.

— Yo hablaba de tu voz —dice con un brillo en la mirada.

— ¿Mi voz? no es hermosa.

— A que sí —sonríe— No he escuchado a nadie usarla así antes, pero estoy seguro que eres el mejor.

Su seguridad y afabilidad me habían sorprendido más que su presencia.

— ¿No vas a seguir cantando? —me anima.

— No, ya me tardé demasiado, ahora debo comenzar a leer.

— ¿A oscuras?

— Claro que no —levanto la lámpara de aceite que aún está apagada.

— Ah. Eso hace más sentido —sonríe y se cruza de brazos.

— Desde luego, no quiero arruinarme los ojos.

— Eso sería una lástima. Tan bonitos que están.

Su comentario vuelve a extrañarme

— Sí, cuídalos y cuida esa voz —pide y comienza a retirarse.

— Claro.

Indeciso aún de cómo tomar esa breve interrupción, así como de que no tuve que pedirle que se fuera, procedo a encender la lámpara y comenzar con mi lectura.

No se me hace raro que los siguientes días que estudiaba a la intemperie, él fuera parte de mi público recurrente. Suele llegar sin hacer ruido, me saluda a lo lejos muy enérgico y permanece en silencio hasta que termino de cantar sin dejar de sonreír. Pasados unos días, caigo en la cuenta de que es una descortesía de mi parte no haberle preguntado su nombre, pero en cuanto puedo, corrijo ese hecho para darme cuenta con elegiría de que Aldebarán nunca se tomaba a pecho mis modos de ser. Que a veces irritan hasta el mismo Shaka, aunque no lo reconozca.

*. *. *. *. *

Ha pasado un año y no puedo creer que aún me cuesta acceder a la energía sutil del pensamiento, se me dificulta aún más que el estudio de alquimia básica. En teoría los ejercicios no son difíciles, pero de continuar así ni en otro año podré alcanzar a Shura, y ni se diga de Shaka. Incluso Aldebarán, hablando de fuerza física, ya está agarrando el ritmo de capricornio y yo no paro de topar con pared.

— Tienes ojeras otra vez Mü, ¿has estado practicando hasta tarde?

— Sí, su Santidad —confirmo y mi maestro suspira.

— Cuántas veces lo he dicho. No vas a mejorar si no descansas.

— Pero, sí estoy avanzando Patriarca —moría por salir y demostrarle cuánto es que había progresado.

— De acuerdo —suspira otra vez— Abre tu pergamino, continuaremos con la lección.

— Ya terminé la bibliografía que dejó anotada —digo satisfecho.

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, y adelanté los ejercicios que pensé dejaría, siguiendo su metodología por supuesto —pensaba que su Ilustrísima estaría más que complacido conmigo.

— ¿Todo en éste fin se semana?

— Sí, su Eminencia —digo contento.

— De acuerdo —se queja un poco— Suspenderemos tus lecciones una semana.

— ¿Qué? Pero Señor, digo, su Santidad. Yo creí que…

— Mü —dice alzando un poco la voz— Me alegra tu entusiasmo, de verdad. Es impresionante como siempre intentas estar un paso más allá; pero, tandrás que reflexionar un poco más en lo que estás haciendo —al ver la profunda decepción tatuada en mi rostro el maestro se sienta a mi lado— Está bien, haremos un trato. Si logras decirme porqué he suspendido las clases, entonces retomaremos donde nos quedamos. Hasta entonces, no quiero que abras un libro o hagas cualquier ejercicio físico o mental. Sólo la postración estará permitida, como hasta ahora; nada más, nada menos. Y, si intentas desobedecer, lo sabré.

Dicho esto, el Patriarca se para y deja mi estudio.

El fuego en mi estómago es tan grande que cuando empiezo a escuchar que crujen las cosas no puedo evitar salir corriendo a la segunda casa. Me detengo únicamente cuando escucho los gritos de batalla de mi amigo por estar en medio de su pelea con Shura. Me sorprendo al ver que el tierno de Aldebarán es capaz de seguir y contener el feroz estilo de Capricornio con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando por fin mi superior sale victorioso, me ve y con una mirada de desaprobación me manda de regreso a mi casa. Decido esperar a que Tauro termine sus labores para acompañarlo a la hora de la comida pero justo cuando iba de regreso lo cacho bajando todo sudado y con unas canastas en las manos.

— ¡Eh, Mü! —me llama a lo lejos presumiendo su mandado.

Yo me limito a sonreír y a saludarlo desde lejos con la mano.

— ¿Quieres comer conmigo? —propone con la respiración agitada saliendo de su enorme sonrisa.

Me sigue sorprendiendo cómo es que anticipa mis intenciones con total normalidad.

— Hoy, Lari preparó pan de queso, y agregó jugo de guayaba.

— ¿Guayaba?

— Sí, desde que le dije que te gustó, no me deja venir a verte hasta que termine de prepararlo. Por eso tardé un poco —explica mientras lo dejo pasar a mi templo.

— Entonces, es por eso —por suerte no nos veíamos a diario como para que me molestara; ya que, aunque sí me gustó, el zumo era demasiado dulce para mí.

Tomamos el refrigerio en mi patio de entrenamiento y me alegro de su compañía mientras hace una demostración de los nuevos golpes que aprendió de Shura, para luego pedirme que lo empuje con mi psicoquinesis a modo de calentamiento.

— Lo siento Alde, hoy no te voy a poder ayudar.

— ¿Qué, porqué no?

No soy capaz de confesar mi vergüenza.

— ¿Te volvieron a suspender? —pregunta interesado.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo esta vez?

— La semana…

— Por tu cara parece que es un mes.

— Poco me falta —tomo un sorbo de jugo.

— Por lo menos podrás repasar.

Niego con la cabeza

— ¿Tampoco libros, idiomas, nada? ¿Pues qué hiciste?

— Nada —suspiro— A veces pienso que el Patriarca me odia y no quiere que avance. A Shura no lo castiga por querer mejorar.

— No creo que te odie. Me parece más bien que su Santidad se preocupa por tu formación más que la de nadie.

— Claro… aunque soy al que más castiga… así jamás podré avanzar.

La risa de mi amigo desentona con mi humor y lo volteo a ver totalmente extrañado.

— Athena bendiga al Patriarca.

No sé cómo interpretar sus palabras, me duele su reacción a mi sufrimiento pero al mismo tiempo sé que no hay malicia en su respuesta.

— Creí que algo así pasaría —continúa.

— Explícate —no me gustó mi tono, pero ya lo había soltado.

— Es, como con los animales. Los pajaritos al principio evitan por todos los medios que los polluelos dejen el nido o que cualquiera se les acerque. Pero cuando ya están listos, son ellos mismos los que empujan a sus crías. Y tú, Mü, no dejas de intentar saltar por el borde de tu nido —explica cómo si fuese un chiste.

— No te sigo.

— Sólo confía en sus Santidad, es como un padre para todos nosotros, pero más contigo. Estoy seguro que su mayor deseo es que seas la estrella más brillante del cielo.

Sus palabras me dan un ligero consuelo, pero no me ayudan con mi frustración.

— Oye, tengo una idea —se levanta y, haciendo mis raciones de lado, me toma de la mano para dirigirnos al centro del patio.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— Si lo que quieres es seguir mejorando, sin desobedecer a su Santidad puede existir un modo.

— Sí, claro. ¿Cómo se supone que practicaré sin practicar? Es absurdo. Ven, termina de almorzar, ya casi es hora de que regreses.

— No Mü, no seas necio. Observa.

El joven y próximo caballero de Tauro se pone en cuclillas, como si estuviera sentado, y de ahí no movió ni un músculos. Era una posición incómoda de hacer y sostener por mucho tiempo. No como las posiciones que yo suelo realizar, donde basta con encontrar el punto de equilibrio para poder relajarte y mantener la postura.

Aldebarán seguía sin mover un pelo, mientras el sudor comenzaba a brotar de sus poros; y aún así su mirada permanecía impasible. Tanto, que parecía que no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, cuando en realidad estaba acumulado y neutralizando toda su energía, era un ejercicio de resistencia combinada con una gran fuerza.

Después de unos minutos más, mi amigo, hace una honda respiración y se pone de pie.

— ¿Ves? —dice emocionado.

— Claro, ya entiendo.

— Sabía que lo harías —golpea mi espalda.

— Terminaré con dolor de cabeza después de las primeras veces, ¿sabes? —comento sobando mi hombro.

— Lo más seguro —sonríe ampliamente.

— Gracias, Alde.

— De nada, amigo.

Alde termina de comer en un minuto y empeza a subir justo cuando la voz de Larissa sonaba a lo lejos. Mientras se aleja, me resulta inverosímil cuanto nos hemos apegado. En especial ahora que Shaka ha comenzado a hacer meditaciones más prolongadas. Al parecer su Santidad le dijo que tendría que empezar a explorar sus sentidos y que en el camino encontraría qué es lo que tendría que hacer.

"¿Porqué no es más específico?", cuestionaba ya irritado. "Si su Excelencia diera mejores instrucciones, de seguro el avance de los tres sería tan rápido, como el de Aldebarán". Lo pensaba, sí, pero en realidad no querría a nadie más como nuestro maestro.

*.**Dos años Después**.*

El Patriarca tardó en darse cuenta del método que estaba ocupando y, aunque ocultó un tono de decepción, el sutil cambio en su cosmos no pasó desapercibido para mí; así que continuó con mi entrenamiento regular añadiendo meditaciones con Shaka y observación de combates entre Shura y Aldebarán, e incluso entre los pupilos del Caballero de Géminis. Era como si estuviera intentando que comprendiera algo importante que había pasado por alto.

Cuando ya me empezaba a resultar imposible de seguir el ritmo que tenía, Shura me aborda sólo por haber llegado tarde al calentamiento matutino.

— Tómate el día —dice desenfadado.

— Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

Estiro un poco pero en cuanto intento empezar a correr al lado de Shaka, mi superior me corta el paso.

— Son órdenes de su Santidad.

— No he escuchado nada al respecto —si me fuera ahora podría alcanzar a mi amigo, así que intento esquivarlo pero no deja de ponerse enfrente— No estarás hablando en serio —me quejo, pero no recibo respuesta.

En lugar de eso, la posición de Shura empieza a cambiar a modo defensivo, lo que me indica que va muy en serio; así que doy media vuelta y me dirijo de regreso a mi templo.

Para la tarde espero la visita del Patriarca para que me de mi castigo pero no aparece, en su lugar veo llegar a Shura con un sobre en las manos. El comunicado es claro, a partir de ahora el responsable de nuestro grupo será el mayor de nosotros: Shura de Capricornio.

— No se permitirán retrasos a los ejercicios en grupo, lo que hagas a partir de ahí responderá directamente con su Santidad; pero te aconsejo que seas prudente, ahora tendrá menos tiempo que antes.

— ¿Ha pasado algo?

— Nada que te corresponda saber, por ahora. Su Excelencia tiene razones suficientes, así como su confianza puesta en nosotros —puntua.

— Y, ¿porqué no te dejó totalmente a cargo?

Por su mirada sé que ha captado mi insinuación.

— Aún no recibo mi manto y además tampoco tendré tanto tiempo como ustedes —veo cómo se come sus palabras y reflexiona un poco— No debo dar más detalles.

— Entiendo.

— Y, ¿cómo va tu manejo del cosmos?

— Bien. Sin detalles —digo para no dar explicaciones.

Mi superior guarda silencio sin agregar nada, ni retirarse. Como si no tuviera deberes pendientes.

— Ya veo a qué se refería el Patriarca —dice finalmente.

— Así que tú también los sabes —río irónico— ¿cuántos más sabrán lo que me hace falta excepto yo?

— Ven, acompáñame.

— No tengo permitido salir, y no sé qué tan bueno sea que el nuevo encargado tampoco regrese a su templo.

— Yo correré con la responsabilidad —aclara apenas alentando el paso— y no te asustes, no es muy lejos; o tal vez prefieres seguir como estás.

El simple hecho de verle la espalda hace que me levante y me apresure a alcanzarlo. Al poco tiempo terminamos en unas altas colinas donde grandes rocas habían sido enfiladas y, sin mucho miramiento, Shura suelta un golpe tan fuerte que hace una ráfaga de aire capaz de mover las inmensas rocas, a excepción de una. Se acerca a ella, retira unas piedras que la prevenían de caer por la ladera y de otro movimiento menos intenso provoca que ésta siga a las otras rumbo al precipicio.

— Nadie quitará tus rocas, eso te toca hacerlo a ti.

— No es que pueda quitarte de enfrente —sonrío pero alejo la vista a la pendiente.

— No soy yo a quien tienes enfrente —expresa sin cambiar su tono de voz y cuando lo veo confirmo que en efecto mis palabras no lo han ofendido— No quiero insultar tu inteligencia, sólo creo que esta demostración expresó más de lo que yo soy capaz con palabras.

Regresamos al área principal de las Doce Casas, donde al parecer ya lo habían mandado buscar para reunirse con el Caballero Dorado de Géminis; así que agarramos camino hasta separamos en la tercera casa.

Durante los siguientes meses, Shura comenzaría a mostrarse más agotado, supongo que por el aumento de labores o el cambio en sus rutinas. Verlo cada vez más descompuesto y tan rápido me hace ver que en realidad me he estado quejando por nada y, por lo bajo, me alegro de que géminis nunca fue mi mentor en ningún momento.

Shaka, por su parte, continúa con el yoga y sus meditaciones y, si no fuera por Alde, yo hubiera quedado a la deriva en el Santuario. Su risa es como un salvavidas para mí espíritu.

*. *. *. *. *

Después de que el Caballero de Capricornio nos dejara para continuar con la última parte de su entrenamiento, todo empezó a cobrar una inquietante atmósfera, una calma festiva, llena de quieta algarabía. Incluso hasta Aries me han llegado rumores de que las vestales parecían más ocupadas que nunca y entonces, una mañana de Noviembre, un profundo silencio azotó el Santuario, seguido de una tormenta de murmullos.

Géminis y Sagitario habían desaparecido.

Acostumbrado ya a ver poco a su Santidad, espero a que se comunique conmigo para poder saber qué es lo que ha pasado, pero nada. Lo más que llega a mi templo un día es un comunicado por escrito de su parte donde, entre otras cosas, nos da completa libertad sobre nuestro entrenamiento.

Tendría que tragarme mi inquietud, ya que no sabía reconocer a qué se debía el hueco que seguía creciendo en mi estómago. Sentía un frío que no era producto de los últimos meses del otoño, y unas ganas de llorar como nunca antes las había sentido. Volteaba alrededor y el mismo escenario, antes colmado de algo, ahora parecía vacío y hasta triste. Pero tenía que seguir con mi entrenamiento, porque al parecer su Santidad había decidido que ya estaba listo para volar solo.

*.**Un año después**.*

El aire fresco de las madrugadas es reconfortante durante el calentamiento, una de las pocas actividades que puedo compartir con el usualmente callado de Shaka, pero hoy no sería una de esas mañanas, no. Hoy había algo más en su cabeza y claro que no quería abrir esa caja de pandora, ya que sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba.

En cuanto a mí, no puedo parar de pensar en que sólo faltan cuatro meses para recibir mi armadura, cuatro meses y podré salir a "completar mi entrenamiento". Estaba muy satisfecho con mi mejora en el modelado de cosmos y mi telequinesis, ya que fue bastante bueno como para impresionar al Patriarca; pero fue el que pude abrir un portal lo que me aseguró mi manto. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero logré superar las expectativas.

— ¿Vienes conmigo a meditar? —dice Shaka apenas terminamos nuestro recorrido.

Me iba a negar ya que había quedado con Alde para el desayuno, pero la extraña línea que se dibuja en su entrecejo me informa que es una petición importante.

— Claro, pero Iré a desayunar primero. Algunos aún necesitamos comer para seguir vivos.

— No vivo para comer como la mayoría. Alcánzame entonces al rato y saluda a Alde de mi parte.

— A ver si lo convenzo de que vaya.

Sonríe.

— Hacer que venga sería tan inusual como hacer que Aioria se fuera.

— Es cierto —respondo— pero tengo más éxito que tú cuando se trata de poder de convencimiento.

— Una cosa es persuadir y otra manipular.

— Y ambas las domino.

No puedo evitar sonreír, ya que imaginar a Aldebarán haciendo poses de yoga no es algo que pase a menudo. Meditar no es para nada su punto fuerte pero al menos Alde lo acepta; no como el otro necio cuyo único mérito es que de verdad lo intenta sin importar lo que le digas.

Nos despedimos y voy directo hacia la segunda casa pensando todavía en si ir o no, porque preferiría evitar la presencia de Aioria y su mirada "discreta" que me lanzan cuando estoy cerca de mi amigo. A veces me he reído a sus costillas acercándome de más o haciendo ejercicios combinados que él no podría hacer con Shaka por su falta de flexibilidad física y mental; pero disfruto cuando se molesta, especialmente al no entender nada de lo que hablamos a veces. De no ser porque de verdad le agrada su presencia a Shaka, ya le hubiera corrido a ese acosador desde hace años.

Creo que por eso he estado evitando la casa de virgo. No quiero que Shaka nos vea peleando, porque es por él que mi amigo suspendió la prueba; y el muy desconsiderado no está ni enterado y sigue ahí, feliz de la vida.

Me retracto un poco de mis pensamientos sobre Aioria pero, en realidad, me inquieta lo que mi amigo de toda la vida pueda llegar a hacer por él después de ésto.

Alde decide acompañarme sólo para saludar a los chicos rumbo al sexto templo, donde, para variar, están Aioria y Milo discutiendo sobre quién es capaz de hacer más lagartijas en menos tiempo. Justo en ese momento mi fornido amigo se escabulle y al estar detrás del par de niños, da un grito tan fuerte que hace que escorpio se amarre al piso y que el gato salga disparado hasta quedar colgado de la rama de un árbol. La risa de Deathmask, que no estaba muy lejos, no se hace esperar y va a felicitar a Aldebarán por el acto.

A mi también me da risa pero no me espero para ver la continuación, ya que Shaka aguardaba desde hacía un rato y el aroma a lavanda me dice que está bastante perturbado.

La casa de la virgen luce impecable, como de costumbre, pero en la sala principal no hay nadie. Sigo hasta el área residencial y encuentro al mismo Shaka preparando la infusión. Tomo asiento en un cojín y espero a que termine de servir las tazas para poder hablar.

— ¿Ya por fin entraste en razón?

— Nunca la he perdido.

— Claro. Entonces, dime.

— Pensé mucho antes de mencionar esto.

— Me imagino.

Continuamos tomando el té hasta que vemos las hojitas en el fondo.

— Cuando hiciste tu examen, también lo notaste —suelta Shaka por fin.

Esa frase sólo consigue incendiar mucho más mi estómago y no puede evitar hacer una mueca.

— Claro —respondo clavando la mirada en sus párpados deseando que los abriera.

"Por eso te mencioné los Cinco Picos, por eso te pedí que lo pensaras bien; pero no, tenías que ir y suspender", quería decirle. Y lo sabía, Shaka comprendía, y por eso se había tardado tanto tiempo en mencionar el asunto.

— Sólo quería mencionar que no sentí ninguna presencia hostil durante mi prueba.

Dice al mismo tiempo que dejo mi taza vacía sin poder evitar que choque la porcelana.

— No sé lo que está pasando —continúa— pero considero que sería irresponsable dejar el Santuario tal y como está en estos momentos.

Como siempre, estaba pensando en Aioria, pero también en todos los demás que aún desconocían la situación. Aún así, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en mi maestro y en suerte, lo que hace que rechine la taza entre mis manos.

— Me voy en marzo. Solo. A primera hora —le informo poniéndome de pie— Voy a averiguar qué ha pasado con el Patriarca.

— Sólo recuerda esto Mü: Tú siempre podrás contar conmigo —afirma lo más serio que le he escuchado nunca.

Quisiera decirle que sí, que le creo con todo el sarcasmo posible, pero me muerdo la lengua, porque sé que cualquier cosa que saliera en esos momentos de mi boca sería algo de lo que podría arrepentirme después; así que dejo el sexto templo lo más tranquilo que me obligo a aparentar. Ya afuera, volteo a ver a los despreocupados que siguen jugando en el exterior y sus risas, tan grandes como la de Aldebarán, hacen que reconsidere la decisión de Shaka; pero, "tarde o temprano todos debemos escoger nuestro camino", pienso mientras me voy alejando de todos, "y mi lado ya estaba tomado. Sólo el tiempo dirá cuántos de nosotros seguiremos siendo… aliados".

*. *. *. *. *

La vista de la cascada a lo lejos es impresionante, la formación rocosa resulta una perfecta fortificación natural que protege el lugar de los intrusos, reduciendo el camino a una sola entrada por tierra. Sigo buscando, y la sola vista de una pequeña figura que se halla sentada en lo alto de un risco, viendo directo a la caída de agua, me reanima del largo viaje.

Dejo mi armadura a un lado y me siento detrás del Viejo Maestro esperando a que él haga el primer movimiento, y lo hace. El cabeceo fue tan fuerte que me dice que está o que ha estado durmiendo por horas. Me cuestiono si estoy en el lugar correcto o si el hombre que tengo delante es realmente el Caballero Dorado de Libra, el mejor amigo de mi maestro. Tenía que averiguar, no podía simplemente quedarme callado sin hacer nada a esas alturas.

— Maestro —hablo pero no recibo respuesta, así que sigo insistiendo hasta que empiezo a sentir su cosmos despierto— Antiguo Maestro, Dohko de Libra, el que reside en el corazón de los Cinco Viejos Picos, cuidador de la cascada desde hace más de 200 años. Venerable Maestro, disculpe mi intrusión. He venido desde el Santuario sin una orden o permiso alguno a buscar su guía. Maestro, le pido que reciba a este recién ascendido a Caballero Dorado ante su presencia.

Me mantengo con la vista al piso esperando una respuesta mientras me examina.

— Eres el joven Mü, ¿cierto? —me alegro de que me haya contestado y poder por fin alzar la mirada.

— Sí, maestro. Soy Mü de Aries.

— Hace años que no veía tal etiqueta —ríe— Y ¿qué es lo que puede estar buscando un joven Mü de Aries en un lugar como éste?

— Maestro…

— Estás muy lejos del Tíbet muchacho, pero si te vas ahora puede que nadie note tu extravío. Anda, no pierdas más tu tiempo conmigo.

— Maestro, no me he perdido. He venido a buscarlo porque necesito su guía, su consejo.

— Para eso está el Patriarca en el Santuario. Yo, sólo soy un viejo soldado que no se ha movido de este sitio en años.

— Es... del Patriarca del que he venido a hablarle. Maestro, estoy consciente de que lo que voy a decir puede ser motivo de mi muerte, pero… Maestro, le ruego me dé permiso de expresar la inquietud que he venido cargando desde Grecia.

— Si conoces el riesgo que estás tomando, como caballero, te recomiendo que vuelvas tus pasos hacía el lugar que se te ha sido asignado.

— ¡Maestro! —grito al borde de la desesperación.

De repente, esa pequeña espalda se ha vuelto una montaña tan grande como las que nos rodean. No quiero irme pero de seguir sería equivalente a desobedecer una segunda orden del Santuario.

— Maestro, por favor —pongo la cara al piso, aunque sé que no me está mirando, y ruego a Athena que conmueva el corazón de aquél hombre.

El Viejo Maestro suspira y se levanta, pasa a mi lado sin decir palabra y por un momento me temo que el viaje hasta ahí haya sido en vano, pero no muevo ni un músculo.

— Alza esa cara muchacho, no es necesario. Ven, te daré algo de comer y provisiones para el camino. Debes estar hambriento.

No insisto más. Me levanto y lo sigo hasta una pequeña cabaña donde, a los pocos minutos, entra una mujer con una criatura en brazos y la coloca en la cama. El maestro la despide y comienza a preparar todo para que almorcemos. Su presencia es tan confortable que por poco olvido el motivo de mi visita.

— Maestro…

— Silencio.

— Pero maestro, le agradezco su hospitalidad, pero…

— Que aburrido. Hace años que no comparto una comida con alguien y tú le quieres quitar ese sencillo placer a un anciano.

— Entonces, déjeme ayudarle.

— No estoy senil muchacho. Siéntate. Te espera un largo camino.

Empezamos a comer y me doy cuenta que, de seguir así, no conseguiré mi cometido así que opto por soltarlo sin aviso.

— Hay alguien suplantando a su Santidad —espero un golpe, un comentario, algo que me indique que pare o que me vaya, pero no sucede nada; así que continúo— Hay alguien que no es mi maestro bajo el manto Papal. Desconozco si ha sido voluntad de su Eminencia, pero no se ha hecho ningún anuncio al respecto. Algunos lo llaman Arles desde hace algún tiempo; se me hizo extraño pero no le di importancia entonces —nada— Yo me di cuenta hasta el día de mi prueba —silencio— También está la desaparición de los dos Santos más diestro del Santuario, Géminis y Sagitario. Pero, sólo quería saber si usted conoce el paradero de mi maestro, o si sabe algo al respecto. Maestro, yo…

— Este estofado está muy bueno. Si quieres te paso la receta.

— Maestro —suplico.

— Ya has blasfemado mucho en un sólo día muchacho. Si continúas así, no tendré otra opción que pedir que te retires.

— ¿Usted sabe dónde está, cierto? —inquiero aferrándome a mi última gota de esperanza— Maestro, se lo suplico. Si no me dice dónde puedo encontrarlo, me iré a buscarlo hasta el fin de la tierra. Se lo ruego. Si sabe algo, una pista donde pueda empezar, lo que sea, o mínimo si está a salvo. No… Maestro…

— Agh, esto ya se agrió —dice tirando más de la mitad del contenido de su plato al suelo— Lo siento muchacho, pero no tengo las respuestas que buscas. Lamento, no serte de ayuda.

— Comprendo…

— Has corrido un gran riesgo, innecesario, pero tomo en cuenta tu valor.

— Eso no importa ahora —me levanto de la mesa— Gracias por la comida y discúlpeme por mi atrevimiento —hago una reverencia y me dirijo a la puerta.

— Lo lamento de verdad… —dice con la voz ronca— aún si fuera sincero no… podría poner a tu alumno en peligro. Lo siento.

— ¿Maestro?

— He fallado… No pude protegerlo —su mirada se perdió en el vacío.

— Si sabe algo, por favor, se lo ruego. Dígamelo.

— No sé nada de él muchacho —hace una pausa larga— Desde hace casi dos años… no he tenido respuesta —me mira fijo con sus ojos vidriosos y mi estómago se hace un ovillo— No importa a dónde vayas en este mundo Mü, no podrás encontrarlo —suspira— Lamento, no ser de ayuda.

Las palabras del Viejo Maestro son como un balde de agua fría. No sólo había un impostor, lo más seguro es que él hubiera asesinado a mi maestro y nadie lo hubiera notado. Ni Shura, "¡Shura! Él debía saber de todo esto y no hizo nada", concluyó y comienzo a sentir como la furia calcina mis entrañas. Estaba a punto de salir, cuando la pequeña voz del Viejo Maestro me detiene en seco.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer muchacho?

— Usted quizá no puede moverse de aquí Maestro pero yo puedo regresar y desenmascarar al traidor.

— Y ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?

— Soy un Caballero Dorado puedo entrar al…

— Se supone que tú deberías estar ya al otro extremo de China. No aquí, en los Viejos Picos con un anciano decrépito. ¿Qué crees que harán en cuanto te vean llegar? Dime.

"Sería considerado un traidor", reflexiono.

— No es tu misión vengar al Patriarca, ni siquiera llorar su suerte —continúa— Si de verdad quieres hacer algo por él, regresa por donde viniste y ve a donde tienes que ir.

— Pero… ¡Alguien tiene que hacer algo!

— ¿Y qué podría hacer un crío como tú? Que sólo por haber recibido una caja se cree que puede levantar la mano contra aquellos que se la dieron. La armadura no significa nada si el que la porta no comprende lo que conlleva usarla; no se trata sólo de fuerza o determinación. Hay veces que es necesario dejar las armas y ponerte a pensar en los que van a tu lado, qué pasaría con ellos aún cuando no estén contigo, y más aún qué pasaría con el mundo. Cada acción, y más la de alguien con un alto rango, tiene una consecuencia y un precio. Proclamas que tu maestro fue el mismo Patriarca, pero desconoces hasta los más básico de su doctrina. No obstante, me niego a creer que él tuviera a un tonto bajo su tutela.

Con cada palabra, el Caballero de Libra fue mostrándome el verdadero y sencillo significado de cada lección de mi maestro y entonces me sentí ínfimo ante su inmensa sombra.

Al darme cuenta de mi enorme falta de respeto, vuelvo a quedar cara al piso pidiendo sus disculpas por siquiera pensar en meter la nariz donde no me llamaban.

— Levántate muchacho —me dice dulcemente— Quédate el tiempo que necesites pero te advierto, no descansaré hasta que quieras salir corriendo al Tíbet.

Eso dijo, pero la estadía con el Venerable Maestro fue reconfortante, se sentía como si volviera a estar bajo la protección de su Ilustrísima pero ahora con una confianza ciega en sus enseñanzas. Después de entrenar repasábamos formas simples y básicas de supervivencia al aire libre y la meditación era frente a la caída de agua. Mientras ella se movía yo podía estarme quieto, presente y conectado con los espíritus del mundo.

*. *. *. *. *

Una madrugada, regresando del calentamiento, descubro al Viejo Maestro con una botella pequeña y un vasito muy peculiar mientras está sentado en su lugar de siempre.

— Maestro —me presento y hago una reverencia antes de esperar a que hable.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— Sí, Maestro, muchas gracias.

— Que bueno Mü, ahora sígueme contando.

—Sí, Maestro.

Durante nuestras breves charlas, le hablaba del verdadero Patriarca, de mis compañeros; quiso que fuera en orden y que le dijera absolutamente todo lo que recordara. Le conté del prodigio de Shura, del poderoso Shaka, de la situación de leo, de mi amigo Aldebarán. Y lo poco que sabía de los alumnos de Géminis.

— Otra vez, ¿por qué estás enojado por el nombramiento del Caballero de Acuario?

La pregunta hace que me lamente.

— No es nada especial, Maestro. Recibió su manto a los diez, al igual que Shura y yo.

— ¿Y porqué noto una tensión en tu voz? Sobre el joven Shura ya me quedó claro pero, ¿qué pecado puede tener el joven Camus?

— Él no hizo nada. Por lo que pude observar no tenía el nivel mínimo requerido, su manto le fue prácticamente regalado, no hizo examen y fue especialmente mandado a Siberia.

— ¿Siberia?

Asentí, claro que lo recordaba. Si Milo no paraba de presumir que su amigo estaba entrenando con los mejores manipuladores de hielo del planeta.

Hablar tanto con el Anciano Maestro durante estos casi tres meses me relajó mucho, fue como hacerle un homenaje a toda la vida de mi maestro. El cual recordaba con grato cariño a su amigo Dohko, casi de un modo tan especial como yo a veces pienso en Aldebarán; pero en perspectiva, las vidas de ambos eran muy distintas, sobre todo porque es muy poco usual que los caballeros se vuelvan hombres de familia durante sus funciones. Aún así, el Viejo Maestro tenía una hija, una niña de alrededor de… dos… años…

En ese momento salgo corriendo hasta la cascada recriminándome por ser tan idiota. Todo estaba en mis narices, siempre lo estuvo pero perdí el tiempo en tantas otras cosas. Al llegar, veo a la menor jugando con el maestro como si fueran consanguíneos. Me siento, hago la reverencia y espero; pero esta vez no obtengo permiso.

— Disculpe mi falta, Maestro.

— Eso no te ha detenido antes —su palabras hacen que incline la frente al suelo— Dime, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

— Ya sé porqué se ha portado así conmigo desde de que llegué. Le pido una disculpa por mi falta de entendimiento y le agradezco que me haya permitido quedar hasta ahora.

— Son muy aburridos los hombres que sólo saben dar disculpas, ¿verdad Shunrei?

— Es una total imprudencia de mi parte permanecer aquí por más tiempo.

El viejo maestro suelta un gran suspiro.

— Lo lamento pero no puedo dejar que te vayas todavía, Mü de Aries.

— Pero, Maestro.

— Primero, necesito que averigües algo por mí.

— Sí, Maestro.

— Necesito que vayas a Siberia y confirmes cuál es la situación del Caballero de Acuario.

— ¿Situación? Es un traidor por supuesto.

— Puede que tengas razón pero aún así.

— Podríamos intentar contactarlo por…

— Creí que ya habías desistido de correr.

— ¿Maestro?

— ¿Conoces su paradero exacto?

— Uno cercano, Maestro.

— De acuerdo, ve y habla con él; pero no debes ser visto por nadie más. Irás y volverás, sin que se hayan enterado de que estuviste ahí.

— Sí, Maestro Dohko.

En un parpadeo salgo de su presencia, voy, recojo mi armadura y emprendo camino al norte.

Por suerte, alcanzo a pasar antes de que el paso se cierre a causa del frío extremo y, rumbo al poblado que mencionó Milo, me quedo vigilando hasta localizar al Caballero de Acuario. Camuflado bajo mi polvo de estrellas, tardo un poco en ubicarlo a él y su pequeña cabaña, y me dedico a observarlo por un tiempo hasta que considero prudente hacer mi visita; me escabullo de noche a su casa y lo esperarlo hasta que termine de entrenar.

La oscuridad del lugar esconde mi presencia pero aún así me cubro tras mi polvo estelar para seguir camuflado y protegido. La puerta se abre con un chirriante sonido y un golpe seco me indica que mi anfitrión me ha sentido.

Camus cierra la puerta con cuidado, sin darme la espalda, y en cuanto estamos solos me descubro para que pueda ver quien soy. Nos observamos por largo rato y ninguno se atreve a pestañear siquiera. La temperatura de la habitación va bajando y veo cómo todo se va cubriendo poco a poco de escarcha.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inicia Camus con un tono serio y sombrío.

— ¿Tú qué creés que hago aquí? —respondo con calma.

El frío dentro de la habitación se hace más penetrante, mientras veo cómo Camus se tensa de repente antes de alistar su cuerpo para atacarme. "Si así son las cosas", pienso mientras también me preparo para contraatacar pero su cosmos comienza a disminuir abruptamente.

— Por favor —pide mientras se va arrodillando— Dile a Milo que todo lo hice por él —cierra los ojos y expone su nuca en un gesto de completa sumisión.

"¿Milo, qué carajo tiene que ver Milo en todo esto?", pienso frustrado al no haber recibido ninguna de las respuestas que había anticipado. Ahora sí tenía curiosidad: "¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo ahí?"

Veo alrededor para cerciorarme de que no sea una trampa e incluso intento captar el más mínimo cambio en sus sentidos; pero no detecto nada hostil. Me vuelvo a sentar en la caja de mi armadura y lo observo hasta que termina por poner las manos en al piso, y el clima de la habitación empieza a hacerse agua hiel.

— ¿Qué crees que vine a hacer aquí? —repito.

En cuanto voltea, me doy cuenta de que la mirada de Camus ha cambiado de repente y me ve con una frustración enorme.

— ¡Lo que vayas a hacer, hazlo de una maldita vez!

— Milo, ¿qué tiene que ver?

— Nada —escupe asustado— ¡No sabe nada! No pondré resistencia sólo, acaba ya, por favor.

— Acabará cuando yo lo decida. Ahora, dime: ¿Qué tiene que ver Escorpio en todo esto? —la respuesta no llega, así que continúo— Que aburrido, pensé que el Caballero de Acuario pondría un poco más de resistencia.

— No lo haré, sólo hazlo ya.

— Si no me contestas, iré a ver qué es lo "no" sabe Milo. Seguro que con la gran boca que tiene no tardará en revelar todo.

— No te atrevas —vuelve a amenazar.

— ¿Ves? Sabía que era un acto —digo acercándome a Camus— Ahora dime —intento sonar lo más conciliador posible— Tú y Milo, ¿qué saben?

Ya estando acuario un poco más ecuánime, la habitación deja de congelarse. Toma asiento en la única silla que tiene y me cuenta todo, empezando con el tumulto en el Santuario, el escape de Aioros, pasando por la amenaza del Patriarca, el cómo Milo, al igual que él, fue de los pocos testigos esa noche, lo que terminó con su exilio a su muy probable muerte congelada.

La mirada perdida de Camus me confirma que no está mintiendo pero, por las dudas, le hago repetir varias veces los hechos, en especial su visita a los aposentos del Patriarca para ver si de casualidad encuentro alguna clave; pero es Camus quien, después de ir indagando en sus memorias, concluye que es Saga de Géminis el que está detrás de la máscara de mi maestro.

Ya más relajado, Camus tiene la confianza de preguntarme por su pequeño amigo y compañero. Le informo que todos están bien, y parece que por el momento no se ha enterado ni dicho nada al respecto. Los ojos de acuario vuelven a brillar por unos segundos y aprovecho para darle una clave que nos podría servir más adelante para comunicarnos.

Cómo prometí, en cuanto puedo, regreso a la gran cascada para informar al Antiguo Maestro de todo lo que había aprendido en mi reunión con Camus. Me escucha atento y se pone a meditar sin darme señales de que me retire. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, me da una mirada cansada y comienza a relatarme una historia que me deja sin aliento.

Descanso un día entero, en especial para procesar toda la información que he recibido, y luego me preparo para continuar mi camino. No recibo nuevas indicaciones al partir, así que me encuentro ante mi propia encrucijada al momento de dejar las montañas.

"Deja de correr", recuerdo, y me postro para meditar un rato. El calor de la armadura empieza a generar un cambio en la temperatura y presión de la atmósfera y, en cuanto el viento comienza a correr, abro los ojos; recojo la caja de pandora y giro en dirección al Este.

Cruzo el mar con una identidad diferente y, después de dar con el lugar preciso, es entonces que la veo: Una pequeña niña de dos años, alegre y despreocupada. Mi corazón empieza a brincar de emoción por el privilegio que estaba presenciamdo. Su tutor me resulta incierto pero adecuado para la tarea.

Guiado todavía por la vibración de la armadura de Aries, mis ojos se posan en otra caja de pandora. Es entonces que puedo descansar y me retiro para comenzar mi viaje al Oeste, rumbo al Tíbet, para continuar con la misión que no debo seguir postergando.

*. *. *. *. *

Las cartas que compartí con el Viejo Maestro y con Camus durante la última etapa de mi entrenamiento fueron muy productivas. Con el Maestro Dohko me sirvieron para confirmar que no se oponía a mis planes y con Camus para convencerlo de regresar al Santuario. Al parecer el Caballero de Acuario aún tenía pánico de Arles pero reflexionó al momento de mencionar a Milo, de nuevo. No me contuve de decirle que esas emociones por el escorpión serían su talón de alquiles tarde o temprano pero que apoyaría cualquier decisión que tomara; aunque sólo comprendí parte de su inquietud cuando yo mismo tuve que regresar después de cuatro años fuera.

*. *. *. *. *

"Todo parece igual", pienso mientras camino por el país que me acogió en mi niñez pero, al llegar a las fronteras del Santuario, me retracto. La tierra se encuentra árida, muchas plantas están casi marchitas y el aire carece de vida. Al llegar a la entrada principal de las Doce Casas un mensajero me manda a reportarme con el Caballero Dorado de Capricornio y acepto con buena disposición.

Al llegar con Shura veo, para mi tristeza, que no sólo el Santuario ha perdido el brillo. El Capitán me observa, escucha los reportes de mi entrenamiento y me asigna mis nuevas tareas junto con la información necesaria para empezar. El mes que me dieron para quedarme lo ocupo para conversar con Shaka y verificar el estado del Santuario, al parecer todo continuaba sin cambios; a excepción de que Alde ya había partido a Brasil hacía tiempo. Si no hubiera tardado un año de más quizás lo hubiera alcanzado.

Ya fuera de la sospecha y de la vigilancia del Santuario, y aprovechando que tengo que "localizar y reparar" las armaduras que hagan falta de las 88 (como la de Cervero), contacto con un hombre al cual quería conocer en persona desde hacía años.

— ¿Qué hace, señorita Saori? —le pregunto a la pequeña que está jugando en el recibidor de la mansión, donde mi cliente me espera.

— Nada —responde escondiendo las manos tras su espalda.

— Ya veo. Sus amiguitos se pondrán felices de saber que piensa en ellos —observó mejor el dibujo que estaba haciendo.

— Yo no tengo amigos.

— ¿No?

— No.

— Pero, los niños que puso ahí, le gusta estar con ellos.

— Me gustaba.

— Es bueno, tener alguien con quien jugar.

Hace un puchero.

— Supongo. Me gusta más jugar con mi abuelo.

— Es lógico, señorita.

Guardamos silencio un pequeño rato hasta que se enfocó directamente en mí y sentí como si pudiera verme por debajo de mi disfraz.

— ¿Y tú… tienes a alguien con quien te guste jugar?

Pienso en Alde de inmediato.

— Sí —contesto honesto.

— ¿Y pasas tiempo con él?

— No realmente, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

— ¿Que puede ser más importante que estar con la persona que quieres?

"Usted, señorita", le digo en mi pensamiento.

— Los adultos son muy raros —señala mientras continúa con su dibujo.

— Un verdadero misterio.

La Señorita me da otra profunda mirada y nos despedimos mientras me dan pase a las oficinas del Sr. Kido. Ese mismo día, después de verificar lo que sabe, me ofrezco para hacer cambios a la armadura de Sagitario. En especial ponerle una capa protectora que evite que emane su gran poder y pueda poner en riesgo el paradero y la seguridad de la infanta Athena que tiene a su cuidado. El empresario moriría al poco tiempo de nuestro acuerdo.

*. *. *. *. *

Después de recrear las armaduras faltantes, las devuelvo a donde deberían de estar para que elijan un nuevo dueño y hago correr la información que el reparador de los Mantos Sagrados se encuentra en Jamir.

Mi misión fue más rápida de lo que imaginaba, aunque esos dos años, entre poniendo a prueba a los nuevos portadores, ir y venir de Japón, e ir a reportarme anualmente al Santuario, mientras mantenía el contacto con el Viejo Maestro y Camus sin ser descubierto, resultó ser complicado.

Me encontraba alistando mis cosas para mi próximo viaje de ese año al Santuario cuando me llega un invitado inesperado. Era raro que alguien pasara tan rápido las ilusiones de esqueletos pero lo entiendo en cuanto reconozco el cosmos.

Deshago la torre para recibir a la inusual visita y en cuanto aparece esa melena azul alborotada a lo lejos me escondo detrás de mi polvo de estrellas.

— ¡Mü! —llama— Mü, sé que estás ahí, no me engañas.

— ¿Quién me busca?

— ¿Cómo que quién? —pone su caja en el piso— Necesito que arregles esto por mí, ¿sí?

Milo da un respingo cuando me aparezco por detrás.

— Ahora me explico, tienes muchas aberturas.

— No estoy en modo de defensa.

— Pero qué tal si un enemigo me hubiera matado y tú llegas aquí. Serías un blanco fácil.

— Lo olería a kilómetros de distancia. No tendría oportunidad.

— Ajá —digo sacando la armadura y dándole una mirada de incredulidad— Claro.

— ¿Tardarás mucho en repararla? —se rasca la nariz.

— No me toma mucho tiempo.

— Excelente —sonríe.

— Pero ahorita estoy ocupado.

— ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser.

— Sí, voy a salir así que tendrás que esperar a que regrese.

— Maldición —se queja y se tira en el suelo—De acuerdo.

— ¿Me ayudas a juntar algunos víveres?

Se sienta incrédulo por mi petición y, después de refunfuñar un poco, me contesta.

— Lo haré, pero más te vale que seas tan bueno como dicen.

— No sé quién se atrevería a hablar de mi trabajo.

Durante el resto del día, Milo me fue platicando de su épica batalla y de cómo salvó a todo su equipo él solo en su primera misión. Sacando ventaja de su renovada energía hago que termine de recoger todo lo que le pedí y parte de lo que yo estaba recolectando; y para terminar su historia medio me comenta que Shura lo había mandado hasta acá como reprimenda. Al ver la vergüenza dibujada en su rostro desisto de intentar que entre en detalles para no pecar de imprudencia.

Al llegar la noche le ofrezco cena y asilo por su trabajo y me pongo manos a la obra, aprovechando que todo estaba en quietud para poder concentrarme.

Cuando Milo despierta ya había regresado de mi caminata matutina y estaba preparando el desayuno y la comida para el viaje. Se acerca felizmente a la fogata y se termina todo lo que le sirvo como si nunca hubiera comido antes.

— Estos platillos tienen lo suyo —me halaga.

— Son muy fáciles, hasta tú podrías hacerlo.

— Olvídalo, prefiero hacer cosas para las que sí soy bueno.

— Como romper tu armadura.

Me mira feo por mi comentario pero no me replica.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tardar? —cambia el tema.

— Estaré de vuelta como en tres meses.

— ¿Tanto? —ve su plato— Creo que me convendría aprender a hacer un poco de esto —toma otro bocado.

— No será necesario —me levanto y le pongo su caja cerca para que la vea.

Le comienzan a brillar los ojos de emoción y el apetito se le olvida al ir a su armadura.

— ¡Quedó perfecta! Hasta creo que me embona mejor que antes —expresa mientras se la va colocando.

— Claro. Pero, para la próxima espero que me avisen con tiempo o les cobraré el doble.

— ¿Bromeas? No pienso permitir que nadie la toque —dice posando con ella.

— Eso espero, o me aseguraré de que ya no te quede.

Su cara de espanto me resulta grandiosa.

— Termina de comer, en un par de horas nos vamos.

Al agarrar camino hacia el sureste, Milo no tarda en preguntar hacia dónde iba.

— Voy de regreso al Santuario.

— ¿De verdad? —se ilusiona— Y de casualidad ¿no tendrás un poco de dinero que te sobre? Shura no me dejó traer nada… Te lo regreso en cuanto lleguemos, te lo prometo —implora juntando sus manos y abriendo más sus ojos.

— ¿Estás loco? No podría hacer eso. No quiero comprarme problemas con el Capitán.

— ¿Qué? Pero no se tiene que enterar. Vamos. Ya tengo callos en los callos.

— Ya dije que no. No insistas.

— Está bien, pero que ni se te ocurra después pedirme algún favor. Recogerás tus provisiones solo. No te ayudaré ni aunque me paguen.

— Claro, lo tendré en cuenta.

Continúa despotricando durante dos horas segundas hasta que se da cuenta que no he dejado su lado en ningún momento, me analiza mientras le muestro mis atajos para ir caminando hasta Grecia, y me da las gracias cuando cae en la cuenta que, parte de lo que me había ayudado a recolectar, eran sus raciones del viaje.

Al llegar al Santuario, el Caballero de Escorpio se olvida por completo de mí al ver a Camus y, por mi parte, me quedo en la casa de capricornio para dar mi reporte anual a Shura. De regreso paso a ver a Aldebarán antes de ir a descansar a mi templo por ese mes, para luego regresar a mis labores en Jamir.

*. *. *. *. *

Ese mismo año todo mejoró cuando, de las profundidades del Himalaya, la siguiente sacerdotisa principal me hizo llegar un joven que mostraba grandes aptitudes para convertirse en caballero. "Es la excusa perfecta", pienso mientra le hago un reporte escrito al Capitán, informando que a partir de entonces me sería imposible regresar al Santuario. Y con suerte no me daría una negativa.

— ¿Qué hace Mü?

— Maestro Mü —le corrijo por enésima vez a Kiki.

— ¿Qué hace? Maestro Mü.

— Un brazalete.

— ¿Y para qué?

— No es para qué. Es para quién —vuelo a corregir sin apartar la vista de mi labor mientras el pequeño de cuatro años sigue danzando a mi alrededor para ver mejor todo lo que hago.

— ¿Para quién es? Maestro Mü

— Para ti.

— ¿De verdad? —grita con emoción— Un regalo, para mí. Un regalo. No es un gruñón.

Río un poco por su comentario.

— ¿Un gruñón, de dónde sacaste eso?

— De todos —contesta todavía alegre.

— Claro…

Tenía una buena idea de quién había escuchado eso y no podía objetar su opinión sobre mí. Haciendo ese comentario de lado, sigo trabajando en los detalles finales de la pieza para mi nuevo aprendiz.

— Kiki, ven aquí —lo llamo en cuanto he terminado.

— ¿Ya vamos a comer? Tengo hambre. Maestro Mü.

— Al rato, ya terminé el…

— ¡Tengo hambre! —grita y al mismo tiempo hace explotar una jarra de agua.

— Tranquilo Kiki, ya vamos a comer. Respira —Me sorprendo al recordar que esas era la recomendación del Patriarca cuando me frustraba, y de repente todo a mi alrededor comenzaba a estallar— Respira —repito para hacer que me imite, pero el pobre no deja de llorar —Ya vamos a comer, tranquilo.

Reviso las cestas y noto que faltan cosas, así que me encamino a la salida; pero al abrir la tienda veo que me he pasado todo el día trabajando y me será imposible reunir lo que falta para una cena decente con esa luz.

Volteo a ver al pequeño que no me pierde de vista y que se ha agarrado a mi pantalón.

— ¿Tiene que salir?

— Me hacen falta cosas para la cena.

— Maestro Mü, tengo hambre.

— Ya lo sé.

— Maestro Mü, no sé vaya.

— Pero —respiro— para cenar necesito salir y no te puedo llevar un niño tan pequeño conmigo, sería peligroso.

— Tengo hambre —se aferra aún más a mi pantalón y sus ojitos hacen que me rinda por esa noche.

Verlo comer lo poco que tenía con una sonrisa hace que vuelva a Aldebarán a mi mente, y con el tiempo confirmo que tanto su apetito, como su humor eran casi idénticos: para nada remilgosos, alegres y siempre buscando estar a mi lado.

Fue como revivir días de antaño.

— Que bonito, Maestro Mü —dice una noche cuando terminamos de cantar a la puesta del Sol y el corazón me da un brinco.

— Gracias, tú también lo haces bien.

— Algún día cantaré tan bonito como usted —señala alegre y no puedo evitar que la nostalgia toque a mi puerta.

Esa noche decido desvelarme agregando un último detalle al brazalete de Kiki que aún no le había entregado. Y, mientras el destellante polvillo volaba por todos lados, me doy cuenta de que durante estos siete años, antes de que llegara Kiki, me había sentido solo; pero estaba tan distraído con mis labores que otra vez había pasado por alto algo importante. "Deja de correr", se había convertido en mi mantra personal pero me daba cuenta que aún me falta demasiado.

Los gritos de Kiki a la mañana siguiente no se hacen esperar. Le indico que aquella pieza crecerá y se amoldará a él con los años y le indicará el humor que lo domine para que lo vigile; además también le explico cómo le ayudará a localizarme y, cuando esté listo, la pieza dejará de quedarle.

El pequeño no dejaba de ver asombrado aquella pieza que ahora estaba colocada en su brazo izquierdo.

— No sabía que podía hacer eso. Maestro Mü.

— También aprenderás a hacerlo.

— Sería genial que fuera así de bueno juntando provisiones.

— Sí —río— yo también sigo aprendiendo —digo sorprendido de mí pero a la vez no.

Kiki, es ahora oficialmente un pequeño a mi cargo que tendrá un difícil camino por delante, empezando por acompañarme a Japón y de regreso a Jamir para continuar con todas mis labores, mientra él va absorbiendo todos mis conocimientos de camino; y mientras me alienta a reducir y reorganizar mis tiempos para poder dedicarme mejor a sus cuidados y a su entrenamiento, en especial su habilidad de bloquear sus pensamientos.

*. *. *. *. *

Pasados dos años, llegan noticias de Shaka quien, usando su inmenso cosmos, me hace saber que regresará al Santuario ese año. Me toma por sorpresa, ya que no habíamos cruzado palabra después del desagradable ritual que le ayudé a hacer, pero al parecer ya todo había quedado en el pasado. "Cosa curiosa esta del cosmos, no puedes ocultarle nada a tu receptor", pienso y la emanación de mi amigo ni se inmuta. Me parece una persona demasiado distinta pero a Virgo le confiaría mi vida.

Tomando en cuenta toda la información que he compartido con el Viejo Maestro por ocho años, lo único que le pido es que se acerque y me mantenga informado de los movimientos de Arles hasta que llegue el momento de regresar.

*.**Dos años después**.*

No me importó cuando Athena permitió que los traidores tuvieran sus ritos funerarios tanto como poder recuperar y hacerle honores como se debía al cuerpo de mi maestro. Sin darme cuenta, era lo único que realmente pedí durante todos estos años, tener un lugar para despedirlo.

La señorita Saori aún tenía muchas costumbres del mundo exterior, pero me mantuve a su lado para recordarle su lugar como Diosa, entre los sobrevivientes y por el bien del mundo, mas ella no podía desprenderse de los lazos que había creado con los caballeros de bronce.

Durante la reunión que tuvimos después de los ritos fúnebres, donde el Viejo Maestro les explicó a todos el plan que llevó a cabo por 30 años junto a mi maestro, el Caballero de Libra me puso a cargo del Santuario en su representación y permitió que Athena fuera a cuidar de los caballeros que habían peleado valientemente por ella.

La organización del lugar había quedado peor de lo que me atrevía a admitir. En especial porque Aioria se negaba a cooperar, Milo parecía muerto en vida y aún nos teníamos que preparar para la batalla que se avecinaba con lo que había quedado del ejército. Según el último informe del Maestro Dohko, los espectros habían empezado a despertar y a salir de las puertas del inframundo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Tuve que mandar a Shaka a lidiar con Leo y Escorpio, mientras que Aldebarán me quitó otro peso de encima al acompañar a Athena como su guardia mientras cuidaba de los heridos. No cabía dudas de que él era mi roca.

—zumbido—

Pasando la inesperada batalla contra Poseidón, tuvimos que recibir a un invitado indeseable respaldado por la misma Athena. No podía negarme a su petición, así que Kanon fue encerrado en las mazmorras y puesto en custodia del Caballero de Escorpión, ya que era el único con tiempo disponible.

Me sentía sofocado esperando por el inicio de la guerra.

El tiempo pasaba tan lento, tan hueco.

Hasta esa fatídica noche.

El ejército de Hades había causado bajas por el mundo y en nuestro ejército mermado durante año y medio; pero las órdenes del Viejo Maestro eran claras: Mantén tu posición, **sin importar lo que pase**. Y eso hice hasta que él mismo volvió a darme órdenes de ir por los que se habían infiltrado en el Santuario.

Llegué a Tauro y me alivié al darme cuenta de que mi amigo por fin había regresado. Me acerqué a Aldebarán que estaba en posición de ataque y sólo percibí un suave residuo de cosmos saliendo de la armadura vacía.

Entonces volvió a mi mente el recuerdo de Athena cuando regresó al Santuario escoltada por los caballeros de bronce, junto con un cuerpo tras de ellos.

El gran Aldebarán había caído a manos de Sorrento de Sirena y no supe nada, no estuve ahí para protegerlo, no pude hacer nada. La costra de sangre que aún estaba en los oídos de su cabeza desprendida había sido demasiado para procesar.

"Espera por mí, Mü, ya vuelvo", dijo…

Y aún lo esperaba. Podía oír su risa y sus palabras cariñosas en esa tenue chispa de luz que volvió para cuidar de mí, como siempre lo había hecho, como pensé que siempre lo haría. Volvió para mí, cuando más lo necesitaba…

Me acordé entonces de la voz del Viejo Maestro, de la expresión de Camus, las lágrimas de Milo, la furia de Aioria. Por fin comprendía, y me di cuenta de todas las oportunidades que había perdido por ir corriendo sin voltear a mi lado. Recordé a Aldebarán y sus sonrojos, sus manos firmes, sus brazos abiertos, su inmensa alegría; y ahora… ahora era una estrella lejana.

Pensé que estaría ahí para mí, hasta nuestro último aliento; pero siempre fue él cuidando de mí, siempre. En cambio yo, yo nunca fui capaz de devolverle nada.

"Y tú me diste hasta la última gota de tu cosmos, sin nunca esperar o pedir nada a cambio", pienso mientras sigo corriendo en tiempo suspendido rumbo a mi muerte, con mis recuerdos, el sonido del rosario y los únicos dos que jamás imaginé tener a mi lado en mis últimos momentos. Los mismos que me protegen como si siempre hubiera estado ahí para ellos contra Rathamantys. Tengo que estar ahí para ellos. Por el mundo que protegió; por Camus, por Shaka, por mis maestros.

Mi Alde.

"Alde: Espérame un poco más. Ya casi estoy contigo y, ahora sí, será para siempre."

.

*. *. *. *. *

**Siguiente****:**

_Spin Off_

**_El que sigue al amanecer_**.

*. *. *. *. *

.


	6. Magno Ánimo

**El que sigue al amanecer**.

_Aldebarán x Mü_

* * *

**Resumen:** Aldebarán nos habla un poco de todo lo que él más valora y su momento favorito de toda la vida.

**Personajes:** Aldebarán, Mü

* * *

**POV de Aldebarán**

*. *. *. *. *

* * *

_Enero, antes de la Batalla de las 12 Casas. Santuario de Athena._

* * *

Los efectos de los fragmentos del tiempo que se han incrustado en lo más profundo de mis amigos son dantescos y, aunque a veces parece que se han ido, la verdad es que siguen vagando dentro de ellos.

Cuando las estrellas desaparecen, ¿su luz sigue vagando como estrellas fugaces o se quedan de alguna manera grabadas en el universo? Como cicatrices.

Creo que pedirle un deseo a una estrella es como esperar algo de las viejas heridas. El pasado no tiene nada nuevo que decir, todo lo que importa es ahora, ver el mundo como un niño que puede pedirle deseos a las estrellas, porque no tiene aún un antes y que, por lo mismo, no pide deseos. Está satisfecho.

Me gustan los niños, me gustaba desde que todavía era niño, aunque siempre he sido muy alto —ríe—. Tal vez por eso me agrada convivir con Milo, los demás están muy ocupados "haciendo algo", mientras él vive con el alma y el corazón en la mano, en la boca, y en los ojos.

Creen que no me doy cuenta pero, algunos han sufrido de una lluvia de meteoritos y lo minimizan; por eso intento hacerlos reír. Como Ari siempre dice: "No hay mal que no mejore con un poco de azúcar". Es cierto que el optimismo por sí solo no mejora nada pero, es mejor tenerlo y no necesitarlo, que necesitarlo y no tenerlo. Como una sombrilla durante la lluvia, no hará que deje de llover pero te hará sentir protegido; porque son muy pocos los que de verdad gozan de sentir las gotas caer sobre ellos.

Si pudiera pedir un deseo al universo, sería que todos encontraran la felicidad en este mundo; pero como no tengo fe en las estrellas (desde que desapareció Aioros), hago lo que puedo por mí mismo con lo que tengo a la mano; con el destino que la vida me ha dado como el Santo de la Casa de Tauro.

Este mismo pensamiento lo puedo ver reflejado de algún modo en la manera de actuar de Shura y de Shaka, tal vez no sea coincidencia que nuestro elemento sea la tierra. Los más inquietos, en mi opinión, son los regidos por el fuego: Aioros, Aioria y Mü. Mientras que los más inestables pero que mejor se adaptan a cualquier situación, son los gobernados por el agua: Deathmask, Milo y Afrodita. No puedo tener una opinión así de los que nacieron bajo la influencia del aire, ya que conviví casi nada con Camus antes de que se fuera, y eso no mejoró con su presencia, ni qué decir de Saga o del Caballero de la casa de Libra; tal vez sean como su mismo elemento: misteriosos y casi invisibles pero super influyentes. Eso pienso.

Mientras sigo haciendo mis monótonas y aburridas pero necesarias y fascinantes cuentas, vienen a mi mente las estrellas que forman la constelación de mi vida.

Ari, ha sido mi nana desde que tengo uso de razón. Es la mejor cocinera de toda Grecia, y me atrevo a decir que de aquí hasta Brasil no hay nadie que se le compare. Es una mujer tan generosa que, aún hasta hoy, le prepara postres a Milo y se sigue encargando de que Aioria se alimente como se debe.

Ese par siempre han sido un desastre, corriendo de aquí para allá, compitiendo por todo y haciéndose cada herida tan más innecesaria que me sorprende que sigan con vida —vuelve a reír— Juntos hacen que mi espíritu se alegre sólo con escuchar sus acaloradas discusiones; aunque últimamente se han vuelto más serias, se nota a leguas que se preocupan mucho el uno por el otro.

Deathmask es un bribón, queriendo ocultar un interior muy tierno bajo sus huesos. Que se lo crea el que no lo ha visto ir o regresar de la casa de piscis. Afrodita es un botón muy delicado, me atrevería a decir que es el que tiene el corazón más puro de entre todos nosotros.

Si no fuera por las marcas en la frente de Mü, juraría que él y Shaka son hermanos pero, así como se parecen, son demasiado opuestos. Uno no deja de correr mientras el otro no mueve ni un músculo; pero mientras Mü pareciera estar en todos y en ningún lado, de repente notas que Shaka aparece y ya fue y vino. Tamaña dicotomía son esos dos. Y Shura, el Capitán, nuestra columna vertebral, sigue haciéndose cargo de nosotros y de la fuerza militar del Santuario; es sorprendente cómo ha evitado desmoronarse sin importar que tan despedazado se encuentre.

Todos son mi familia. Casi me siento mal por no tener algo de qué quejarme en comparación con ellos pero no revelaré sus heridas, aunque las conozca. Sería un insulto tanto sentirme mal como afortunado, y no tengo ningún derecho de juzgar ni exponer las decisiones que han tomado.

Me gusta cuando Shaka me invita a tomar el té a su templo, platicar con Milo o con Aioria cuando tienen tiempo, que Afrodita se preocupe por que no sufra del mal de escritor o que Deathmask a su manera nos revele nuestros puntos débiles para no confiarnos tanto de nosotros mismos; al igual de que Shura sea nuestro guía y que Arles sea ese cielo donde podemos morar para no perder nuestro lugar en el mundo. Porque si de algo me di cuenta mientras estuve fuera, es que nos costaría demasiado encajar en algún lugar fuera de los límites del Santuario.. Sólo aquí es desde donde podemos enfocar y dirigir mejor nuestras habilidades para el bienestar de todos.

… Al parecer ya han ascendido a un caballero que ocupe el manto de Géminis, pero nadie lo ha visto. Sólo sé que está ahí porque a veces percibo su cosmos pero no logro sentir su vibración corporal, es todo un misterio, más porque no han anunciado nada y Shura insiste en que el antiguo caballero de Géminis sigue desaparecido pero que no es necesario mandar a buscarlo.

* * *

_Julio, después de la Batalla de las 12 Casas. Santuario de Athena._

* * *

— Buenos días Aldebarán, ¿puedo pasar?

— Por supuesto, Mü. Adelante, siéntete cómodo —responde tauro en automático— No traes a Kiki contigo —señala decepcionado.

— No, quiso ir a apoyar a los Caballeros de Bronce.

— Mmm. Le das muchas libertades a ese niño, ¿Seguro que estás de acuerdo con eso?

— Claro, confío en él y en que Athena no permitirá que nada le pase.

Guardan silencio por un rato mientras ven al horizonte en las primeras columnas de la Casa de Tauro.

— Ya no has ido a visitarme como antes —comenta Mü de pronto.

— Sí, lo siento. Ya me acostumbré a estar en mi templo. Además no es que mi trabajo me permita moverme mucho —aclara el guardián de la segunda casa, pero al notar la anomalía en el humor de su amigo decide agregar— Si tanto te preocupa no debiste dejarlo ir —señala refiriéndose a Kiki.

— No es sólo eso. Tengo un mal presentimiento —aclara serio.

— No estás de acuerdo en que el Caballero de Libra dejara salir a Athena del Santuario —supone.

— Confío en el juicio del Maestro Dohko, es sólo que… siento un hueco en la boca del estómago.

Aldebarán lo mira de soslayo.

— Si quieres, puedo ir y asegurarme del bienestar de Athena y de Kiki.

— ¿No acabas de decir que tienes mucho trabajo?

— De todos, soy el único que está en condiciones y puede delegar. Si estás de acuerdo, le pediré permiso al Caballero de Libra y partiré hoy mismo.

El Caballero de Tauro siete cómo Mü no ha parado de temblar desde que llegó a su casa y ya no sabe qué más decir o hacer para calmarlo; así que empieza a reír.

— Tranquilo Mü, de seguro comiste algo que te hizo daño.

El guardia de aries esboza una sonrisa.

— Tal vez.

— Te lo puedo asegurar. Cuando menos te des cuenta estaremos jugando de nuevo con Kiki en tu patio

El carnero ríe para sus adentros.

— En todo el tiempo que tiene conmigo nunca lo vi tan contento —ve a Aldebarán con ternura.

— Yo lo vi un poco flaco —bromea— En cuanto lo encuentre haré que entrene conmigo.

— Está muy acostumbrado a usar su psicoquinesis, si haces que use demasiado sus músculos podrías destrozarlo.

— Lo estás malcriando Mü.

— Sólo quiero que tenga la oportunidad de escoger su propio camino.

— Un carnero salvaje —bromea— Estás haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que el Patriarca hizo contigo.

Mü se encoge de hombros y sonríe más tranquilo.

— Tal vez tienes razón. Es muy posible que le haga falta una mano firme que lo guíe —acepta y busca la mirada de Aldebarán y de repente éste siente como un millón de estrellas comienzan a golpear las paredes de su estómago.

Esas mismas cosquillas internas hacen que empiece a reír con fuerza.

— Y las mías son perfectas —concluye.

Continúa riendo hasta que el amanecer termina de convertirse en luz de día.

* * *

_Junio, Antes de la Batalla contra Poseidón. En un barco._

* * *

Miro el cielo durante mi viaje, Venus se está asomando todavía en el horizonte. La pequeña flor morada, que me ha dado Europe para acompañarme hasta Creta cuando me despedía en el puerto, junto con Aioria y Mü, me recuerda un poco al tono de los suaves cabellos de éste último.

Vuelvo a mirar al cielo mientras me dirijo a la fuente de Athena y alcanzo a ver, en una fracción de segundo, una estrella fugaz que ha pasado muy rápido como para que cualquiera haya alcanzado a descubrirla. En mi mente aparece la imagen de Kiki jugando conmigo bajo la sombra de las grandes hojas de una Musa Paradisiaca, mientras Mü nos contempla con una sonrisa sentado en la orilla de una fuente enorme.

El puerto aparece a lo lejos y aún no puedo parar de sonreír. Sería tan lindo que los deseos se cumplieran pero soy de los pocos que sonríen mientras la tormenta se acerca y cae sobre mí.

"Las sirenas pueden cantar fuerte, pero la montaña no las reverencia."

***.CONTINUARÁ.***

.

*. *. *. *. *

**Sigue****:**

**_Romance Sanctuary VI_**

Dohko x Shion

Próximamente, en la cuenta de _Lesath Al Niyat_

*. *. *. *. *

.

**Apostilla**:

La fuente sanadora de Athena la ubicamos en Creta, una isla cercana.

Lesath Al Niyat, gracias por ayudarme como siempre y gracias a ti por darle una oportunidad.

**Invitaciones**:

**_Romance Sanctuary_**. Ya puedes leer sobre Milo, Camus, Aioros y Saga con Lesath Al Niyat.

**_Black N Gold_**, un crossover de Saint Seiya y Hunter x Hunter, va en su 2º capítulo. Por si quieres pasar a identificar a los Caballeros Dorados y descubrir cuáles serían sus habilidades Nen. Lo puedes encontrar en la cuenta de Lesath Al Niyat.

**_Noches de San Juan,_** un Slice of life de Shun, va en su 6º capítulo, por si quieres un poco de romance juvenil. Lo ubicas aquí.

**_Fluxus_**, un drama entre Milo y Camus, va en su 20º capítulo. Ya podrás enterarte cómo continúa y del final de su historia. Lo encuentras con Lesath Al Niyat.

**Postr3s**, un drama con toques de misterio, va en su 30º capítulo y en la siguiente tanda terminará, espero. Reta a Camus y a Aioria a probar sus sentimientos por Milo en un tiempo oscuro. En esta cuenta.

También puedes encontrar otros trabajos ya terminados en estas dos cuentas. Gracias por tu atención y esperamos que los disfrutes.

**_Ciao-su_**. n.n/


End file.
